


Forever Mine.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets the man of his dreams while helping out his best friend Chad. Unfortunately for him, Jensen is being haunted by his past in more ways than one. Can Jared convince the spirit of Jensen’s not so dearly departed boyfriend to move on, or will make good on his promise to make Jensen his forever.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Mentions of domestic abuse, and non-con that happens off camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once more I proclaim with great sadness that I neither own, nor know the men I have generally abused during the writing of this story. All ideas are pure fiction and I meant no harm, ok mostly no harm, and Jensen I’m really sorry.
> 
> Notes: This is my little tale for the spn reverse big-bang and many thanks as always go to my beta [info]bigj52 , and all hail to my amazing artist[info]hay1ock who has put with gibbering, melt downs and a severe lack of talent in her author. For that alone I think we should offer a round of applause and a really big drink.
> 
> Other thanks go to those on my Flist who put with me going wibble, having melt downs and generally being a pain. These kind brave souls include.... ysbail , a_phoenixdragon, realscape and if you offered support or a smack round the head to keep me calm, but have not been mentioned, many, many thanks.
> 
> With my thanks and acknowledgements, done I will slink away back under my rock before this turns into an overly emotional Oscar type speech.
> 
> One final set of thanks before I go, to you brave souls who clicked upon the link and read this, I hope you enjoyed it and please send your appreciation to hay1ock for the amazing art.

****  
Jared was closing up for the night when his phone rang, he saw Chad’s name flash up on the display. He sighed and raised his eyes to his shop’s sign and winced. _Jared’s Graphic Novel Emporium_ , as he had wanted to call it had been unfortunate enough to be rechristened. When he’d asked Chad to order the sign he’d been busy with setting up the stock. So now he stood under a sign that bore the name _Geeks R Us_ , although he had to admit it worked better and everyone remembered it. As with so many things in Chad’s mind, it seemed like a great idea at the time.

That also included the tattoo Chad had talked him into whilst drunk, Jared found out too late what it had been. His horror the following morning at finding a pair of boobs on the right cheek of his butt had lead to an epic bitch fit at Chad. Jared had threatened to never speak to him again after that; also there had been the pain and humiliation of having it removed. After all, it’s damned fucking hard explaining to your boyfriend at the time, exactly why you have an enormous pair of tits on your ass. Usually the scar was easier to explain - the heroic rescue of a small child from a pack of wild dogs sounded so much better.

With a sense of foreboding Jared answered the phone, “Hi Chad.” His stomach churned with apprehension.

“Jaybird, my man....” Chad’s happy voice came down the phone; in the background Jared could hear female voices.

“Whatever it is, no way, dude and for the last goddamn time I’m gay. So I will not go on a double date with you just so I can chat to the ugly chick while you seduce her better-looking friend.” Jared grinned as he spoke.

“Dude, I’m wounded. What makes you think I want something?”

“You only call me _Jaybird_ when you want something. Come on, man, spill. There’s a beer upstairs with my name on it.” Jared knew he was doomed the minute Chad called him by his nickname. Chad could wrap him round his little finger and he knew it. But he was determined to try and hold out for a respectable amount of time before he caved.

“Look, normally I wouldn’t ask, dude, but I’ve struck gold. Twins, man, I got twins! It’s the fucking holy grail of threesomes! Come on, you wouldn’t deny me that pleasure. Dude, imagine they cloned Johnny Depp, covered both of them in chocolate and left them in front of you....please, Jaybird?” Chad sounded desperate.

Jared shook his head and got ready to surrender gracefully, “Oh, twins, is it? You mean, like the last time. Remember them? There was a five-year age gap, looked nothing alike and they weren’t even sisters. Come on, then. What do you want me to do?”

“Woo hoo, Jaybird, you’re the best and besides, they have their driver’s licenses with them, so I know they’re sisters. Anyway, after that somewhat unfortunate incident last spring break, I always check the driver’s licences. All I need you to do is to go over to my place and do a little reading for me....”

Jared interrupted him. “No way, Chad! Anything but that. You know why I don’t like doing readings.” He stood his ground against this request.

“No. It’s alright, Jay. I promise. Look, I told Kane it wouldn’t be me doing the reading and he was cool with it.”

“Hang on. Kane, did you say? As in Christian Kane - the guy who owns _Vintage Vinyl_? The guy’s a maniac. Holy shit! Are you trying to get me killed? The guy hates me. Have you ever seen the way he looks at me? It’s like he wants to rip my heart out and eat it. No fucking way! Twins or not, it’s your gig. You do it.” Jared considered hanging up.

“Listen, Jay. He looks at everybody like that so quit worrying. Besides, he’s nice and mellow at the moment. Him and some buddies are having a drink, and they want a reading for one of them. You know, something along the lines of - _yes, he’s had a sad past but now things are looking up and all that crap_. Come on, man, twins. Please......” Jared sighed and his shoulders slumped. Crap! He was so screwed and he knew it.

“Alright, but you owe me big time for this, and you’re sure Kane is fine with this? I just happen to like my liver where it is.” Jared waited as he heard the sound of giggling growing louder, and he really didn’t want to know what Chad was doing to make that kind of noise down the phone.

“Look, I promise Kane will not disembowel you, at least, not tonight. Please, man? You’re real good at it. Oh and they will be there in about fifteen minutes so you better get a move on. Bye, Jaybird.” Jared stared at his phone in horror and then took off at a run down the street.

His, Chad and Kane’s shops were on the same part of the boardwalk overlooking Venice Beach, and now Jared was racing down it towards Chad’s shop. He reached the splendidly named _Tarotama_ in record time; it was subtly decorated with every kind of occult symbol Chad could possibly think of. He offered tarot readings, fortune telling and just about everything the discerning and not so discerning practitioner of magic could wish for.

Jared found Chad’s spare key on his key chain and let himself in. Once inside, Jared got to work. For an easy-going guy he was very precise about how his readings were set up. He used subdued lighting to help with the mood, which included candles on the card table. Ha had a favourite tarot deck which he used for readings. Whenever Jared stood in he never used that deck, and, of course, mood music.

Jared rushed round setting the right tone for the room - soft lighting, turned on the hippy dippy music as Chad called it, and found the spare deck of Tarot to read. He slipped into the back room, took off his jacket then checked his appearance in the mirror that hung there. The figure that smiled nervously back wore worn comfortable jeans, a white wife beater that was covered by a half-opened pink flowered shirt. Jared winced a little at the shirt but he didn’t have time to change. He buttoned it up and attempted to smooth his hair down, but gave up when it sprang back to its natural wave in defiance.

Jared stepped back into the shop and took a deep breath; the air was fragrant with the warm, spicy scent of sandalwood incense; it helped him relax with its comforting familiarity. He was just getting settled in his seat, getting the cards ready when the door swung open.

Christian Kane strode into the shop; it always amused Chad that Jared was scared of him. Jared was at least six inches taller and around ten pounds heavier. But Kane had the habit of making everyone else round him feel like a midget. As Chad said, the attitude was seven foot tall. Jared gave a nervous smile, and Kane narrowed his eyes and stalked over to Jared.

“Howdy Padalecki, I spoke to ya boy, Chad and he said you’d do a reading for my friend, Jensen. Well, can ya?” Kane glared at Jared and he nodded, terrified.

Kane leant a little closer and Jared smelt whisky on his breath, “Listen to me. Jensen has been having a rough time lately. I want his mind to be put at rest. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Jared looked up, cursing Chad under his breath, “What kind of rough time? And is there anything I should avoid talking about?”

Kane weighed up the question, “Look. Just tell him everything will be alright and we’ll be fine. You let me take care of Jensen.” He stood up, “Come in, guys. He ain’t got all night.” Kane turned to Jared and shrugged his shoulders, waiting for the rest of his party.

First member of the party to enter was a tall, black man who Jared was sure he’d seen going into Kane’s shop. The man seemed a little the worse for wear, weaving as he walked. “Hi, I’m Aldis, cool place y’all got here. I really like the decor, man. Real spiritual.” He gave a jaunty wave and looked back over his shoulder. Jared stood up to say _hi_ when another man walked in. “Misha, dude, this is just your kind of place. I bet you could meditate in here.” Aldis laughed.

Misha had staggered in behind Aldis, turned round slowly, nodding in approval at the spiritual vibe the shop gave off. Jared smiled - if only they knew how Chad had done it. He’d bought a job lot of props off the local theatre group after they had finished a production of Harry Potter. So yeah, deeply spiritual. Misha finished turning and looked at Jared. He tilted his head back, his blue eyes attempting to focus on him. “Wow! If your third eye is in proportion with the rest of you, then damn, you must be good.” Kane snorted at that. Finally, two more men entered the shop and the door closed.

Kane gave the one man a smile, an honest to goodness smile and that just unnerved Jared all the more. He followed Kane’s smile and stopped dead. The man who Jared presumed was Jensen was gorgeous. Jared didn’t believe in love at first sight. Although, he definitely believed in wanting to rip the guy’s clothes off, cover him in whipped cream then lick his body till he screamed at first sight. Jensen was wearing dark-blue jeans like his, worn and comfortable looking and a pale-green button-down over a T-shirt.

Jared caught sight of Jensen’s eyes as he walked forward at Kane’s _come here_ gesture. Even in the subdued lighting Jared could see they were green, the candlelight highlighting the flecks of gold within them. There was a smattering of freckles on his face and his full lips were somewhat of a distraction.

Jared was so distracted he barely paid any attention to the fifth man who arrived with them; he never noticed he hadn’t been introduced to him. “Jensen, this is Jared. He has offered to read your cards and tell you a little about your future.” Jensen stepped forward and held out his hand; Jared took it and the touch of Jensen’s hand made Jared’s skin tingle.

Jensen gave the slightest of smiles, “Hi, Jared. Thanks for letting a bunch of drunken idiots into your friend’s shop. I hope we won’t be too much trouble.” His voice was low and musical and Jared just wanted to hear that melody again.

“No, it’s no problem at all; I hope you don’t mind me standing in for Chad? Or would you prefer to come back when he is here.” Jared prayed Jensen was fine with the stand-in.

“You’re ok, man. I’m only here because the rest of the girls want to see if I’m going to meet a tall handsome stranger. Ain’t that right, ladies?” Jensen threw a look over his shoulder at his grinning friends.

Misha and Aldis nodded and laughed and then Jared heard something that sounded like “Hey, don’t forget to ask about your house guest, Jen.” But a laser-precision glare from Kane stopped the comments dead.

“Please, everyone sit down and we’ll begin. Jensen, would you shuffle the deck and concentrate on what you want to know?” Jensen sat in front of Jared and he watched as Jensen’s long, graceful fingers shuffled the deck. Jared took the cards from him and dealt them out on the table. As Jared began his reading his eyes travelled round the room. He knew how to do this. Chad had taught him well. He made a good show of reading the cards.

Jared was spinning a good yarn, telling Jensen he had been through some sad times but now his life was turning the corner. In fact, for the most part, the cards Jensen had been dealt bore out what Jared was saying, although there was a worrying undercurrent to some of the cards. He decided to keep that to himself after Kane’s insistence on only wanting good news for his friend.

He noticed there was a lot of whispering and giggling going on as he talked to Jensen. Aldis and Misha were finding something hilarious. Jared watched Kane out of the corner of his eye. He was tense about something and he hardly took his eyes from Jensen, concern pouring off him in waves.

“Gentlemen, can I help you with something? Maybe a reading of your own, perhaps?” Aldis and Misha went quiet, and then Misha leaned forward and whispered something to Jensen. Jensen shook his head and turned red. “Jensen, is there anything you want to ask me about your reading or anything else for that matter?” Jared gave an encouraging smile.

Since arriving, Jensen had barely said a word except for his greeting. He seemed tense and his smiles had been strained. There was something going on that Jared couldn’t place. Then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Shit! He’d forgotten about the fifth man. Jared looked amongst the shelves and caught sight of him again; he was tall, slim-built with dark, wavy hair. The way he stood meant that Jared couldn’t quite see his features but he looked out of place compared to the others. They were dressed for a casual night out, but he wore a tailored blue suit, beautifully cut to fit him perfectly.

Jared watched as the man drifted round the shop, a bored attitude surrounding him, then Aldis asked a question. “Look, we came here to find out if Jensen’s gonna get a new man sometime soon. Only Kane is champing at the bit to scare the shit out of his next new boyfriend. Although, I think he fell down on the job with Matt.” Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed from light to tense. Jared saw Jensen stiffen at those words and Kane snarled in his friend’s direction. The fifth man turned and began to walk over to where Jensen sat. Jared decided to attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

“At the moment I’d say, not yet, but the cards are promising you a future with someone new, but they can never give a precise date.” Jared smiled gently at Jensen who seemed uncomfortable, and he wanted to comfort the other man, concerned at his troubled expression.

“Hear that, Jen. That’s good news. You’ll just have to get rid of your guest first; you don’t want to be having a hot time and the doors start banging and the bed levitates. Huh?” This came from Misha who was blissfully unaware of the looks Kane kept shooting him.

“Misha, shut up. Look, thanks for the reading. I enjoyed it but we should let you get on with your evening.” Jensen gave a tentative smile and prepared to leave; Jared drew in a breath and spoke to him.

“Listen, I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but from what I understand you think you are being haunted? Don’t worry about it. Most spirits soon sort out their problems and move on. You can encourage them to let go of this world by telling them not to be scared.” Jensen looked at Jared, hope filling his green eyes.

Kane snorted from beside Jared, “Tell ‘em to let go? Utter fucking bullshit, man. Jensen, if you listen to those two they’ll have you convinced the place is haunted by one of Jim’s ex-patients gone Cujo. Look, I’ll spend the night in your apartment and prove nothing is there, and I suppose this comes at an extra cost.” Kane had stood up and was throwing bills on the table, signalling the reading was over.

“Kane, sit down. I’m enjoying myself and thank you, Jared, I’ll take your advice. Now how about giving one of these guys a reading?” A shy smile lit up Jensen’s face and hell, Jared would’ve read Kane’s cards to see that once more. Instead, he passed the cards to Aldis and Kane sat down.

“By the way, the advice is free and I’ll only charge for Jensen’s reading and not your friends, and I promise you, Jensen, there will be someone else for you.” As Jared spoke the man in the blue suit took a step forward. He placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders possessively and stared down into Jared’s eyes. Jared cringed inwardly at the expression there, his ice-blue eyes flashed at him, staking his claim on Jensen.

Jared sighed softly. Shit! Not now of all times, not now. He knew the reason why the others had ignored the man. He was the only one who saw him and when he’d touched Jensen, he flinched and shivered as if he was cold.

The man smiled and looked round slowly at the others. His smile grew when he looked back down at Jared, “Well, well, you can see me. What a surprise! You understand this; Jensen is mine and will always be mine. Neither you nor that goon, Kane will ever take him from me. He just needs reminding of whom he belongs to.” With that the man was gone.

Jared struggled to keep his composure; the sense of malevolence that surrounded the man when he’d addressed him had shaken Jared. Crap! He was really going to fucking kill Chad when he saw him. Jared had always been able to see spirits and whenever he encountered them he tried to convince them to move on, to go into the light. Some, though, were very hard to convince and from what Jared had seen, this one was going to prove very difficult. He gathered himself together and finished the reading for Aldis amidst much laughter, especially when he convinced the man he was going to marry a Swedish shot putter and have seven children with her.

The party stood up and got ready to leave. Jared wanted to try and speak to Jensen; to tell him to be careful. The spirit was fixated on him and Jared knew he had to try and move the spirit on as quickly as possible but every time he tried to talk to Jensen, Kane cut him off. In the end Jared used his extra inches in height to speak to Jensen. “I hope the reading was everything you wanted, Jensen, and if you ever need anything else just call me.” Before Jared could give Jensen his number Kane hustled him out of the shop. Jensen threw him a look over his shoulder giving him a sheepish smile as Kane all but dragged him out of the door.

Jared watched them go with a sense of dread. He needed to talk to Jensen again or at least try and find out who the spirit was. Shit! It probably meant he’d have to talk to Kane about it. That was going to be a fun conversation.

Jared cleaned up and left. As he locked up he rang Chad. As expected, it went to voice mail, “Chad, you utter bastard! Did you know that Jensen was being haunted? When I get hold of you, you’ll never be able to have another threesome again, you hear me? You better be at work nice and early ‘cause we gotta talk.” Jared hung up and walked back to his home above his shop. He needed to take his dogs for a walk; he’d left them longer than he liked. Putting all thoughts of Jensen, spirits and Chad’s impending death at his hands out of his mind, he walked home.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00019152/)   


  


Jensen opened the door to his apartment which was much smaller than the palatial apartment he’d shared with Matt but Jensen loved it. It was his. Well, it was Jim’s, his employer, but he liked living above the shop, so to speak. He closed the door behind him and took a good look round. He gave a sigh of relief. The apartment was exactly as he left it when he’d gone out.

Everything had been fine. He had been getting on with his life, and then a couple of weeks ago Jensen had noticed strange things happening. At first, he had put it down to his imagination, or the fact he was tired from being back at work after his accident. Items had started to disappear for a couple of days and then they would reappear in completely the wrong place.

Also, he was sure that things were being rearranged. Matt had been a neatness nut, everything in its place and a place for everything. Now Jensen could put his books, CDs and DVDs in any order he wanted. Then the guys had come round for a movie and pizza night, something he hadn’t done in years. Matt hadn’t liked his friends and discouraged them visiting him and Jensen. Jensen had been getting the pizzas ordered and told Aldis to pick a movie.

Aldis had called out to him, “Dude, OCD much? Your movies are alphabetically arranged in genre, and I thought I had issues with my movie collection.” Jensen had nearly dropped the phone because he had deliberately just put them on the shelves in any order. He had convinced himself that old habits die hard and he’d put them in order without thinking.

Now other things had happened. The TV changing channel to programmes Matt had liked to watch; Jensen finding his drapes opened when he knew he’d closed them; the taps being turned on and nearly flooding the place. Lately Jensen was sure he heard a voice in the apartment, just a whisper, snatches of a conversation. Finally, after nearly jumping out of his skin tonight when the guys had been round having a drink, he’d given in and told them what was going on. Misha and Aldis had thought it was hilarious and said he should get Alison Dubois in to solve the case.

Kane had suggested they go and see Chad. Jensen had heard of Chad in fairly graphic detail from Kane. He couldn’t imagine how Chad could help, but he’d been glad to get out of his apartment for a little while, after all the strange events that had been taking place recently. Kane had told him they were going to get a tarot reading from Chad, and Chad would put his mind at rest over the place being haunted. Jensen hadn’t been sure but when he saw how much Aldis and Misha had wanted to go, he’d been happy to go along for a laugh.

Then he’d met Jared and _wow_ didn’t quite cover it. The man was gorgeous and totally opposite in appearance from Matt. Where Matt was meticulous, Jared had been relaxed. His smile had lit up the room and he seemed so at ease with himself, and damn, he loved the dimples when he’d smiled. Jensen smiled to himself as he went to the fridge and drank milk straight from the carton. As the cold liquid ran down his throat he shivered, not just from the milk’s coldness but knowing what Matt would’ve have done to him if he’d been caught doing that.

Matt had been very creative in his punishments and Jensen still bore the scars both emotional and physical; he had been very careful about where he left bruises. After all, he couldn’t show Jensen off if he was covered in them, and Matt hated the thought that his property had permanent damage. It had reached the point where Jensen wished he had scarred him and Matt would no longer want him, but it seemed he had some very good friends, including a plastic surgeon. Matt had convinced the good doctor that Jensen liked ‘it’ rough and one of their games had gotten out of hand. An almost invisible set of stitches later meant Matt was able to push his punishments that little bit further. As Jensen replaced the milk in the fridge he was overwhelmed by a memory.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00016a52/)   


  
Jensen stood in his and Matt’s kitchen; he had just been for a run. He was wearing the running outfit Matt had laid out for him, a pair of green shorts and a tight-fitting white vest. Jensen hated it but Matt loved the outfit as it showed off his athletic body to the neighbours, and he could bask in the knowledge many of them wanted Jensen but he belonged to him. It had meant that Jensen could get out on his own so he’d worn it.

He looked round the kitchen warily, and called out softly “Matt, where are you?” When there was no response, he went to the fridge, grabbed his carton of cranberry juice, opened it, and took a long drink from it. He smiled at his small act of rebellion from Matt’s strict rules of etiquette. He had put the carton back when suddenly the fridge door was slammed shut, trapping his wrist. Jensen let out a cry of pain; he turned his head, startled and came face to face with his partner, Matt.

Matt‘s hand was pressed against the fridge door, an expression of regret on his handsome face. He reached out and caressed Jensen’s face with his other hand, and then he changed it to a painful grip under his jaw. He pulled Jensen to him and rested his forehead against Jensen’s, “Jensen, why do you insist on doing things like this? You know I’m going to have to show you that kind of behaviour is unacceptable. You’re not in Yahoosville, Texas anymore; you’re living in the civilized world. I’m very disappointed in you. I thought we were doing so well these days. You know I hate having to do this to you, but you need to understand I have an image to maintain. You behaving like some animal doesn’t go with the image.” Matt’s voice was filled with pain and remorse at what he was about to be forced to do.

With that, Matt had pulled back, releasing Jensen’s hand from the fridge. Jensen cradled his injured left wrist to his chest, his eyes screwed shut with pain. He hadn’t realized that Matt was behind him, until there was the familiar feel of Matt’s hands gripping his biceps. He frequently had hand-shaped bruises where he had done that, and Matt always ensured none of his shirts had sleeves short enough to show them. Jensen stifled his gasp of pain; Matt loved hearing him plead for him to stop or any sound of distress. Matt pushed Jensen forward out of the kitchen towards the bedrooms. They went past the master bedroom to a bedroom that was only ever used when Jensen had committed a crime and had to be instructed to mend his ways.

The room was bare, no obvious signs of whips or chains, but Matt was much more imaginative than that. He had spent a long time training Jensen, and he only had to bring Jensen into that room for a punishment to start. He walked in front of him, “Strip! If you are going to behave like an animal then I’ll treat you like one. Animals don’t wear clothes. When I come back I want you naked.” Matt turned and stalked out of the room. Jensen automatically took off his clothes, folding them with meticulous care before placing them in front of his feet. Matt returned and Jensen’s heart sped up; he was holding a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. The room was warm but Jensen could feel the cool of the air conditioner. Matt had switched it on when he came back. He walked behind Jensen, roughly tied the blindfold on and spoke softly into his ear. “Hands behind your back. I want you to kneel here until I fetch you. You are not to move until I come for you. Do you understand me?” Matt snapped the cuffs tightly round Jensen’s wrist. He jerked at the connecting chain, expecting an answer.

“Yes, Matt, I’m sorry. Please....please, don’t do this...I’m sorry.” Jensen’s voice broke with fear and he felt a soft caress from Matt’s hand just before he was pushed brutally to his knees.

Jensen heard Matt pick up his clothes and then leave the room. He was alone and the room was growing colder. He shivered; Matt must have turned up the air con to full and he was kneeling under the full force of it.

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001agyd/)   


  
Jensen shook himself, trying to free himself of the memory. He couldn’t help but shiver at its power over him. He moved away from the fridge, breathing hard, trying not to succumb to a panic attack. That day had been horrendous. Matt knew what he was doing. The whole punishment had been about the anticipation of violence rather than him being beaten. By the time Matt had come back to get him, Jensen was completely numb. It had been like kneeling in a fridge. Every time the door opened Jensen had tensed, waiting for a rain of blows that never came.

Matt had put the cuffs on so tight that Jensen hadn’t been able to feel his hands for hours after. For days he had been forced to wear long-sleeved shirts in the height of the Californian summer, to cover the cuff marks round his wrists. In the days that followed he discovered he had a hairline fracture of his left wrist and needed to wear a lightweight cast, which had annoyed Matted as it spoiled the line of his clothes.

The reason Matt had fetched Jensen after only a few hours of contemplating his crime, was that he had invited friends round for a drink and Jensen was expected to be the perfect host. He’d served drinks and smiled, gritting his teeth against the pain in his wrist and hands, watching Matt revel in the compliments his performance garnered.

Matt had virtually carried Jensen back to their room, as his legs had cramped from the cold with his kneeling in the same position for hour after hour. He remembered how Matt had held him after he’d taken him back to their bedroom, telling him to get dressed, saying he was sorry but Jensen had to learn. He felt the familiar anger brewing inside of him for letting Matt reduce him to that. But it had happened so slowly that by the time he realized what Matt had done, it was too late and he was alone, with no one to help him, utterly dependent on Matt for everything. He recalled how he would’ve done just about anything for a kind word or gesture from him.

Jensen shook himself; it was in his past. His present was what he had to concentrate on now. He had a job he loved, his friends were back in his life and Jared...well, Jared was kind of cute. Maybe he could ask Chris if he should ask Jared out for a coffee. Then it stuck him he didn’t need permission for anything now, he could do what he liked. Jensen felt dizzy at the prospect, just to do what he wanted. Then he remembered Jared’s words about his ghost, and he thought why not?

Feeling somewhat foolish Jensen addressed his empty apartment, “Err, hi there. Look, someone told me tonight that you shouldn’t be scared. It’s ok to let go and move on into the light or whatever. Just ...you don’t have to stay here, ok?” With that, Jensen decided to get ready for bed, completely unaware he was being watched.

Matt stood watching Jensen as he moved round his apartment, his nose wrinkled in distaste at the decor. He would have to do something about that soon. He felt the man Jensen was working for wasn’t good enough. Hadn’t he secured him a good position with a Vet in Beverly Hills with the father of one of his friends? All the clients were rich and powerful, and look at Jensen now! He was reduced to caring for guinea pigs and cats for suburban brats. No, that would never do. When Jensen had drunk the milk Matt had felt his anger rise; he was slipping back into his old ways. He would have to amend that, but he did find Jensen’s little speech to his unseen guest rather adorable.

Matt followed Jensen into the bathroom, watching as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. Jensen shivered slightly as he felt a presence behind him, the room temperature dropping. Matt decided it was time to really make his presence felt. With each passing day he was growing stronger and soon Jensen would be back under his careful guidance as he should be.

Jensen felt goose bumps rise on his skin. Surprised at the sudden chill in the bathroom he shivered. He quickly finished cleaning his teeth and decided to get into bed. He turned the bathroom light off and stepped back into his bedroom and froze in horror at the sight before him. To anyone else all that Jensen saw was a bed, a bed that had been turned back, nothing that should inspire terror.

He knew he hadn’t done it and as he stepped forward cautiously, a wave of nausea swept over him. The bed had been made with military precision with perfectly folded-down corners. The bedclothes were folded back to a forty-five degree angle; it was something he could do in his sleep. Matt had made him strip and remake the bed continually one night after he had not turned the bedclothes back to the precise angle. He felt a phantom pain flare across his back; Matt had reminded him of his mistakes. Each time the bed had been incorrectly made, he had administered a punch to his kidneys. Jensen had barely been able to stand by the time Matt had finally been happy with how the bed had been made.

Now Jensen was looking down at his bed, made in a way he knew even if he had been going mad, he would never do again. Then Jensen felt a cruel grip round his biceps and he knew who his ghost was......”No, Matt, please....you can’t be here...you’re gone.”

Matt smiled at the terror in Jensen’s voice. Good! He remembered how to behave. Now it was time to begin to reassert himself into Jensen’s life. With one swift motion Matt spun Jensen round and flung him hard against the bedroom wall, listening with satisfaction to the thud of his body as it struck the wall. Jensen slid down it and automatically curled into a ball, trying to protect himself. He knew what was coming next.

Matt stood over his cowering lover and drew back his foot. The first kick landed hard against his ribs and Jensen gasped with pain; the second caught him on the arms crossed in front of his face. Matt kicked him again viciously in the ribs; he felt himself start to weaken. He wasn’t strong enough yet; he had to take this slowly just like when he’d trained Jensen. But that was alright, he had all the time in the world. In fact, he had forever. As he faded away he could hear Jensen crying, crying out his name over and over begging for his forgiveness. Matt smiled at that. Of course, he should ask for his forgiveness. After all, Jensen had killed him.

Once the kicks had stopped, Jensen had crawled into the corner and sat shivering with fear and pain. He couldn’t believe it. Matt was back! Matt was dead. He’d been killed in the car accident that had nearly claimed his own life as well. Jensen looked round the room, trying to see Matt. He gave a brittle laugh. Right! As if he could see a ghost. Fuck! Why him? He thought he was free now Matt was gone, but it looked like it would never be over. Jensen felt sleep pulling him down. Exhausted from the beating and the rush of adrenaline, his eyes drifted closed. Just before he passed out a single thought went through his mind. Jared.....maybe Jared could help him.


	2. Chapter 2.

Jared stood outside of Tarotama rattling the front door, muttering under his breath, “Come on, Murray. I know you’re in there, don’t make me come up and get you.” He’d been for his early morning run with Harley and Sadie and was on his way back home. He decided to call on Chad and have a few select words concerning his reading for Jensen last night. Most would start with ‘you bastard’ and go from there.

He and Chad had been friends for almost as long as Jared could remember, and Chad was probably the only person outside of his family who knew about his ability to see spirits. Strangely enough, it had been Chad who had kept him grounded and encouraged him to use his gift to help spirits move on, after Jared had nearly been driven mad when his gift had made itself known. Now he took a dim view of being pushed into a situation with an obviously malevolent spirit, who was, more than likely very dangerous to Jensen.

Shit, Jensen! Jared had to try and talk to him without freaking him out; he could see it now, “Hi Jensen. I think you’re gorgeous, and by the way, who is the psycho ghost following you round?” He rested his head against the door. “Damnit, Chad! One of these days I’ll kill you, but as I can’t find you, today is your lucky day. Come on, guys, time to go because I need a shower.” He walked away, and gave Chad one more call, he’d called numerous times since the reading last night. Unsurprisingly, it had gone straight to voicemail every time.

This time when the message kicked in, it had been changed from Chad’s usual....”Hi, this is Chad, don’t be a douche bag. Leave me a message instead of just hanging up.”

To..... “Hey, if this is Jared, dude, I really did strike gold. Me an’ the girls are off south of the border for a couple of days... can you keep a watch on Tarotama? And dude, how many times have I got to tell you? Jennifer Love Hewitt is way hotter than you in under-wired nightdresses. Go careful, man.” With that the message cut out.

Jared rolled his eyes; he wasn’t shocked to hear Chad was partying with his new friends. He had to smile at his warning concerning the ghost; he had given Chad’s voicemail the highlights of his evening, including his meeting with Jensen’s unwanted guest.

Taking a calming breath, Jared gritted his teeth and plotted several exotic and painful ways to kill his best friend. He found that visualizing dropping a safe on Chad’s head improved his mood a great deal. With a renewed spring in his step, he decided to stop at the coffee shop for breakfast. Jared arrived there in time to see Jensen leaving; he smiled and thanked his good luck for once. Jensen was carrying two cups. As he got closer he could see that Jensen was pale and looked tired.

“Good morning, Jensen. God, don’t tell me the hangover is that bad? Please tell me both of those aren’t for you.” Jensen looked up, startled and Jared cursed himself slightly. Well, that was a brilliant start, frighten Jensen to death. Jensen recognized him and relaxed a little. He gave a smile and shook his head.

“Hi, Jared, I may be a coffee fiend but one of these is for Chris. I’m just going to see him. The hangover isn’t too bad, how about you? And who are your friends?” Jensen looked down at the dogs as he spoke. He was happy to see Jared as it saved him having to convince Chris to give him Jared’s number so he could talk to him about his problem.

“I’m fine, thanks and this is Harley and Sadie. Can I tempt you to have breakfast with me? Jared smiled in invitation at Jensen, hoping the other man would join him and allow them to talk. Jensen hesitated for a moment; he was unsure about what to do. After what had happened to him last night he knew he needed help but he wasn’t sure how to ask for it.

Jensen nodded and they made their way over to a table. Jared sat down, making sure the dogs were behaving themselves. Then Jensen sat down and Jared couldn’t help but notice the way he moved. Last night he moved fluidly and was relaxed. This morning however, his posture was stiff and it looked as if he was in pain. Jensen winced as he sat down, he tried to cover it but Jared had seen the look of discomfort.

As they settled the waitress came outside and grinned at Jared, coming straight over with a bright smile, “Morning, Jay. Do you want your usual? I’ll take the guys so you and your friend aren’t disturbed. Can I get you anything else, sweetheart?” The waitress was practically beaming down at Jensen.

“Thanks, Elle. That would be great. Jensen, can I tempt you with a stack of the finest pancakes on Venice beach?” Jared’s happy face lifted Jensen’s heart a little, but his appetite had deserted him.

“No, you carry on. I’ve already eaten, thanks.” Jensen watched as Elle disappeared with the dogs and looked at Jared, puzzled at what had just happened.

Jared smile grew even broader, “Please excuse Elle. She has made it her mission to see me settled down with a nice guy. So if I’m seen talking to any man over the age of twenty and under the age of ninety, Elle moves in with some subtle matchmaking. Although, she nearly frightened Father Kripke to death when she pulled the same move. The poor guy had only stopped to say good morning to me.” Jared roared with laughter at the memory and Jensen couldn’t help but join in.

“Just ignore her, Jensen. She usually gives up after the first six months. So what brings you out so early?”

Jensen sat thinking about his answer. Should he say that he’d hardly slept after being attacked by a ghost? That would go down well, it would be a great way to make Jared run screaming, even though he had been the one to try and help. “I just had some trouble sleeping and I thought I would come and annoy Chris, by waking him up early.” Jensen smiled at Jared’s suddenly scared expression.

“Oh dear God, don’t do that! Sorry, I know he’s your friend. Just ignore me. My mouth tends to operate independently of my brain sometimes. So how long have you two known one another? And are there any embarrassing stories you could tell me that I can use in case of emergency.” Jared felt he was on safe ground with this, and the more he knew about Jensen the better chance he had to help him.

Then Jensen grinned at him, his eyes crinkling, causing Jared’s mouth to go dry. “Me and Chris grew up together in Texas, and yes, I have many stories I could tell you about him. But then I’d have to kill you as an act of self preservation and I kind of like you.” With that, Jensen fell silent but there was something he had to know about last night

“Jared, if that wasn’t your shop what were you doing there last night giving readings?” Jensen asked.

“Oh that! Tarotama is Chad’s shop, and much like you and Chris, me and Chad go back a long way. As for embarrassing stories... well, Chad is an embarrassing story, but I kind of like the guy when I don’t want to kill him. No, I own the graphic novel shop just up the boardwalk from him...Geeks R Us. I was doing my best to stand in for the Great One last night. I hope I did alright?” As he spoke Jensen’s face lit up.

“You own the comic shop! Oh God, marry me! Seriously, you’re the man of my dreams, and you did fine with the reading and I hope that Chris didn’t scare you too badly.” Jensen laughed and Jared felt his heart give a lurch. Damn! He was in trouble, Jensen was way too easy to like. As well as being the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on. He had to remember why he was talking to Jensen, he needed information.

Once again silence descended and Jared could see that Jensen wasn’t sure what to say next. He knew that last night was preying on the other man’s mind. It was time to try and get him to open up.

“I get the feeling you want to ask me something about your ghost? How about we do that later? Why we don’t talk about the living for a little while? I tell you what - I’ll give you the edited highlights of the Jared Padalecki experience.” On hearing that, Jensen relaxed a little and took a drink of his coffee, motioning Jared to start talking.

“Ok, then the very abridged version of me. I have a family who think I’m wonderful for some strange reason, although I’m convinced my sister Megan was plotting to kill me to get her hands on my old bedroom. I’m a geek by nature as well as profession. After college I tried several jobs but never settled in any of them. All they did was get me a deposit on my shop. It’s a dream come true, I get to read comics all day and spend hours talking about my favourite films. I live above the shop with Harley and Sadie who you’ve met. Like I said, Chad is my best friend, and no, I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve that. I think I’ve been very lucky, but if you ask Elle I’m a sad and lonely figure because I don’t have a man to come home to.”

There is much, much more to me as you can imagine, but I’d like to hear about you, Jensen. What brings you here amongst the freaks and fools of Venice beach?” With that, Jared relaxed back and smiled at Jensen.

“Well then, I’m a vet who was, until fairly recently, living on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and up to a month ago I was residing on Kane’s couch until I got a job with Jim Beaver.” Jensen paused and Jared interrupted him.

“How come you’re slumming it down here with the likes of us? Didn’t you want to look after Paris Hilton’s dog?” Jared watched Jensen’s face change as he said that. The smile that was there faded rapidly and he looked down at the table, turning his cup round and round.

“Oh shit! Me and my big mouth! Look Jensen. If I’ve overstepped the mark just tell me to get lost. Ok?” Jensen looked up from the cup and Jared could see how tense he was. Jensen bit his lip and appeared to be lost in thought, as if he was making a decision about what to tell him.

Just then a couple of things happened - Jared’s breakfast arrived and he became aware of a third person at the table. The ghost from last night appeared and he was watching Jensen intently. Great! Of all the times for him to show up, he chose just as Jensen was going to open up.

Jensen seemed to have made his mind up and he started to talk, “Beverly Hills wasn’t really me; it was always more my partner, Matt’s home, and he was the one who got me the job with a family friend. But I’m much happier in Jim’s practice, and I’m hoping it will be more than that eventually. Jim is looking to retire in a few years and he wants someone to take over. It’s ideal. Actually I’m living above the surgery and Jim’s a great guy.” Again Jensen stopped; his mind seemed to be elsewhere

Jared sat waiting for Jensen to continue; he just had to be patient, and then he heard a voice, “You know, he really is gorgeous, isn’t he? And I have to say I’m proud of how well I trained him.” Jared was just taking a drink of coffee when he heard that. He spluttered into his drink, causing Jensen to look at him wide eyed.

“Sorry, that went down the wrong way. Please go on, Jensen. Did you and Matt split up? Is that why you’re here? I hope you don’t mind me asking but Kane said you had had a bit of a rough time, and the reading was a very strange attempt to cheer you up.” Jared pressed gently. He had a bad feeling about the ghost sat next to him, and his whole attitude to Jensen was making Jared uncomfortable.

Jensen looked down again; he seemed to be gathering his courage. “I suppose you could say that. Matt and I were involved in a car accident and he was killed. After I recovered I came here. Chris suggested it, and I was just so pleased to see him again. We had lost touch, so when he offered me his couch I was more than happy to accept and then I got the job with Jim.”

“Jensen, how come you didn’t move back into yours and Matt’s home?” Jared asked and he heard a derisive little snort from beside him.

“Oh, this should be good. I can’t wait to hear what he tells you. He really makes your heart bleed with those big green eyes and that soft hesitant voice, doesn’t he?” Jared fought against the desire to turn and glare at the owner of the voice, and right about now he wished he could hit him. But the fact that the ghost was invisible to everyone but him made it a tad difficult, and Jensen would most likely run away screaming.

Jensen looked embarrassed and unhappy, but finally he spoke. “I wasn’t a joint owner of the apartment. Everything was in Matt’s name and he left his estate to his family. They never really approved of mine and his relationship. Instead I came here, but it has worked out for the best.”

“It was such a shame. My family thought Jensen was a gold digger. They couldn’t have been further from the truth, he earned more than me. It was quite galling really. There I was, a promising associate in a top L.A. law firm, well on my way to making partner and Jensen earns more than me because he looks good holding puppies.

I have to say being involved with a vet did open doors for me. So many people just adore you if you love animals. Jensen was always so very good for my career and image, people just love him. You know, I do wish he’d brought his Armani suits with him, he looked stunning in them, and I always made sure he looked his best. I hate it when he wears jeans.” Jared gritted his teeth even harder, so this was Matt, and Matt was an asshole.

“I don’t understand. Even if you weren’t on the house’s deeds how come you couldn’t afford to buy a place of your own?”

Jensen gave a slight shrug, “Oh, I’m not very good with money and so my salary was paid directly into Matt’s account. After he died my I had just enough to help with my medical bills. Besides, I’m glad I brought nothing with me.”

“Why’s that, Jensen? I would’ve thought there had to be something you wanted.” Jared leant forward slightly, trying to catch Jensen’s eye as he spoke.

Jensen looked up at Jared and there was a small smile playing on his lips, a look of determination on his face. “There was nothing I wanted from the apartment and I can do what I like now. I can be with my friends, and I’m working in the kind of practice I always dreamed of. So really, Matt’s family was welcome to it all. I walked away with just a bag of clothes and some of my old photos.” Jared felt like reaching over and hugging Jensen as he spoke. Whatever he had been through with Matt had left scars, and Jared was willing to bet they weren’t just emotional ones.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look on Matt’s face; he was enraged at what Jensen had said, “How fucking dare he, after all I did for him! I took care of him, taught him how to be civilized and this is the gratitude he shows me. It seems that Jensen is lapsing back into his old ways. I blame Kane myself. No, this will never do. He needs to be reminded who he belongs to.”

After hearing that, Jared felt the need to press Jensen about his ghost problem. After all, it looked like Matt was even more dangerous than Jared had at first thought. Jensen seemed to suddenly become aware of what he had been saying. He took a deep breath. “God, I’m so sorry. I just waffled on. Man, you should have stopped me; talk about bringing the mood down.” Jensen scrubbed at the back of his neck with his hand and dropped his eyes again.

Jared sat forward and spoke softly, “Don’t worry about that, Jensen. Look, Kane was right. You’ve had a hell of a time. I really couldn’t imagine losing someone I loved like that. But I hope you don’t mind me saying that from what you’ve said it seems the relationship may have been in trouble?”

Jensen’s eyes met his and in the green depths Jared could see conflicting emotions. There was grief, guilt and shame there. Jared wondered just what Matt did to Jensen to prompt such a strong reaction from him.

“Now why don’t you tell me about your ghost? When did you first notice it?” Jared gave a gentle smile and an encouraging nod to try and get Jensen to talk.

Jensen licked his lips. He was going to tell Jared all about what had happened last night, how he knew it was Matt. But he couldn’t face telling Jared about his past with Matt. After all, how do you tell somebody “I knew the ghost was my boyfriend by the way he beat the crap out of me.” Instead, he said, “I think that I’m just being silly. It’s not as though the ghost is dangerous. He just moves things, more of a prank really....I think I was worried for nothing.”

Jensen closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Even now, Matt controlled him. Why the fuck was he still scared? After last night he knew he needed help but just like when Matt was alive, he turned all help away, humiliated by how weak he was being. Also, Matt never took kindly to others interfering. He could be putting Jared in danger. Jesus, he was a mess. What did he do now? He looked up at Jared again, a plea clear in his eyes, unable to voice his fears.

Jared saw that Jensen wasn’t going to tell him anymore so he sat up a little straighter in his chair. He turned his head to look right into Matt’s handsome face, blue eyes twinkled at him. “What? Like I said, Jensen took so very long to train. You know, looking at him now, you’d never believe just how stubborn he was, but I cured him of that eventually. It just took patience. I just had to give him a little reminder last night of how I expect him to behave. Now watch and I’ll show you that Jensen is still mine and there is nothing you can do about it.” With that, Matt flicked his hand casually and one of the cups of coffee fell over.

The effect on Jensen was instantaneous; he leapt to his feet and wiped his jeans down with a napkin. Jared stood up at the same time. He went to reach out to touch Jensen on the shoulder to see if he was alright. Jensen flinched away from him, babbling “I’m so sorry, I’m just so clumsy. I’m always doing things like this. I must go and clean myself up. I shouldn’t be seen like this. Matt will be so disappointed in me.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jensen froze. He looked up at Jared; the colour had drained from his face. A look of intense shame crossed his expressive features. “I have to go. Sorry, Jared. Thank you for listening to me. I’m sorry.” With that, Jensen all but ran from the coffee shop.

Jared sank back down onto his seat and glared at the grinning ghost. “What the fuck did you do to him, Matt? How do you do that to someone you’re supposed to love?” Jared’s voice was low so he wouldn’t attract attention.

“Oh, but I do love him, Jared. It’s just that Jensen needs very careful guidance. You’ve seen him; he had to be watched constantly. He is such a clumsy boy. He was always bumping into things and getting hurt. I just made sure that he kept up certain standards. Now if you’ll forgive me, Jared, I’m a little tired after my exertions last night. I want to keep my strength up so I can look after Jensen.” With that, Matt was gone.

Jared sat thinking over what had just happened. Shit! He really would have to talk to Kane; there was no way Jensen was ready to open up. By the looks of Matt, time wasn’t on Jensen’s side. Elle came out with an eager look on her face but when she saw Jared sitting alone the smile faded. Jared took pity on the matchmaking waitress. “It’s ok, Elle. Jensen had to rush off to work. I’m sure he’ll be back.”

“Well, thank god for that, Padalecki. I thought you’d scared another one off. I’ll go and get the guys for you.” Jared followed and paid his bill. His mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what to do next. Once he was back home Jared took a shower and got ready for work. He settled Harley and Sadie in his apartment and went downstairs.

Jared opened up and was just going to arrange his latest display of Twilight merchandise, shuddering to himself as he did when he heard the door open. “Be right with you. Damn! You guys are keen this morning.” He heard the door shut and then he heard the catch engage.

Jared stayed perfectly still, “Listen, if you’re here to rob the place, the best I can offer is a signed picture of Robert Pattinson and I’ll happily hand that over. Just don’t get excited.” There was silence and Jared was just about to turn round when.....

“I’m past excited, Padalecki. I’ve just had Jensen in my shop and he is a wreck. I ain’t seen him like that in a long time. Care to explain?” Kane’s soft southern growl sent a shiver of terror down Jared’s back. Fuck! Why couldn’t it have been a heavily-armed crack addict?

Jared turned to face the wrath of Kane. The usual scowl was in place but this was beyond that. There was a faint smile on his face and the blue eyes promised a swift and unpleasant death for Jared if he was lucky, the alternative was too hideous to contemplate.

Before Jared could try and explain Kane took a step forward and he automatically stepped back into the display. “Now you listen to me, Jared. You stay the fuck away from Jensen, he’s had enough shit to deal with without you making it worse. I’ll take care of him. Don’t mention that bastard, Matt to him ever again. Shit! I thought that damn bullshit reading was gonna put a stop to the haunted crap. The only ghost haunting Jensen is Matt’s memory. He don’t need none of your shit about ghosts as well. You stay away, do you hear me?” Kane turned and stalked towards the door.

Jared had had enough; Jensen was in trouble and hold on, haunted crap? That did it! Jared saw red; he pushed himself away from the display. “You know what, Kane, you’re full of shit. You say you want to help Jensen but wrapping him up in cotton wool and keeping him away from everybody isn’t going to help him. Can’t you see that?” Jared glowered back at the man.

“What do you want, Jared? Money? How much do you charge and I’ll pay you just to keep your ghost crap to yourself. I’m asking you nicely, Padalecki. If you don’t back off, next time I won’t be so fucking polite.” Kane glared at Jared, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Jared watched the display and he realized something, “You saw something in Jensen’s apartment, didn’t you, Chris? You know I’m telling the truth. Listen to me. Jensen needs help and you can keep your damn money. I didn’t offer my help for money.”

On hearing those words, Kane took a step forward and this time Jared didn’t step back from him. Kane tilted his head to one side and smiled at him, “I ain’t tellin’ ya again, Jared. Cut the ghost crap. Jensen is doing fine and I saw nothing in his apartment. How come ya suddenly grown a backbone round me? You’re usually scared shitless. Oh, I get it, it’s not money you want; it’s into Jensen’s pants. Well, that ain’t happening on my watch and spouting that shit to get what you want is low, dude.” Kane smirked at Jared.

Jared took a step forward and for once, Kane was forced to back away, “You know what? Fuck you, Kane! If I did want Jensen, I sure as shit wouldn’t use a fucking ghost to get him. And you know what? I’m still scared shitless of you. The worst you can do is break my face and I’ll get over it eventually. But Matt, he’ll break Jensen’s soul and I don’t think there is anyone who can put that back together. Please Chris, let me talk to him.”

Kane’s eyes grew large when he heard Jared say that. He backed away from the younger man, his face troubled. He reached the door and opened it. He gave Jared a final look, “Jared, I’m asking ya. Please just leave this alone. Let me take care of Jensen and just keep your damn crazy ideas to yourself.”

 

Jared watched Kane leave the shop, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That went well, he thought. At least, Kane hadn’t killed him. Jared was puzzled by Kane’s attitude, he got that he was very protective of Jensen. From what Jensen had told him this morning, and his two meetings with Matt he could understand why. But there was more to all of this, Kane felt guilty about something. He was sure that Kane had encountered something; Jared only ever got that kind of reaction after someone had had a run-in with a ghost.

Jared stood and contemplated his next move. Ok, so he was hitting brick walls or Kane, depending on which you thought were the harder to break through. That meant he would have to flex his geek muscles and research the accident. He moved behind the counter and booted up his lap top, and stared at the screen for a few seconds.

He started to type, beginning a search into fatal road accidents within the last six months based on what little Jensen had told him. He was shocked at the number of accidents listed; he narrowed the search by putting in Beverly Hills. Good! That reduced the numbers. Jared was hampered a little by not knowing Jensen or Matt’s surnames, but he reasoned that Jensen was a fairly unusual name and should stand out.

As it turned out there had been three other accidents involving Jensens, but it didn’t take him too long to pin it down. Jared read several newspaper reports concerning the fatal crash. According to the papers, Matt had been killed after the car had skidded in wet weather and hit a stationary car. Matt had died en route to the hospital and Jensen had been seriously hurt.

The papers had been full of the tragic demise of Matt Bomer, aged thirty three, a rising star in the legal profession. There were glowing obituaries to the man, but they barely mentioned Jensen. Except to say that Jensen Ackles, aged thirty two had also been hurt in the accident that had claimed his partner of three years.

Jared had been shocked to see Jensen and Matt had been together that long. Well, it would explain what Matt had meant by taking a long time to train him. It appeared that the Bomer family were fairly influential and he was able to follow Matt through the papers. Matt had been quite the media darling, featuring prominently in society pages. There had even been a feature on what it had meant for Matt when he had come out. If anything, it had only made the man more popular. He was pictured with various men. Then came Jensen and he had to admit they made a stunning couple.

Jared read all the articles with interest, and he noticed after a while he could tell when an article had been written just by the photographs used. The first photographs of Matt and Jensen together showed a very different Jensen; he wore jeans and button-down shirts, his hair was longer and his smile was genuine. Then, as time progressed Jensen had undergone a startling transformation. Gone were the casual clothes and easy smiles, and in their place were suits, slacks and polo shirts, a short haircut, but the biggest change had been in Jensen’s demeanour.

 

He always seemed shy and uncomfortable in front of the cameras. As time wore on he became more relaxed, but the light in his eyes seemed to die and his smile more fixed and strained. Matt paraded Jensen round like a trophy. They attended charity functions for animal welfare and all the time Jared could see Matt social climbing and networking.

Finally after a couple of hours’ research Jared closed down his lap top. He had some of the facts, the amount of time the relationship had lasted and more importantly, how Matt had died. None of the papers reported any hint of foul play, just a tragic accident. So why then was Matt still here? Usually sprits remained when they had unfinished business. From Matt’s reactions this morning, Jared suspected that even in death, he had no intention of letting Jensen go.

He still needed more information. Newspaper reports only gave him the time and dates and some gossip. Jared needed the personal details - what would make Matt remain and keep terrorizing Jensen. No, whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to face Kane down, to get to Jensen and get the answers he needed to convince Matt to move on.

 

It had been one hell of a long day, thought Jensen. After his little meltdown at the coffee shop he’d run straight to Chris and spent the best part of an hour falling apart on his couch. Chris had been great, as always and listened carefully to what he’d told him. Jensen didn’t tell him about what had happened last night; he didn’t want Chris to think he’d finally lost his mind. After Chris had calmed him down, Jensen had gone back to work. Work relaxed him. He loved being with the animals and their owners.

He had finished for the day and he’d been grocery shopping. He had just let himself inside and was climbing the stairs when his phone rang. It was Chris; Jensen smiled at him being his usual over-protective self.

“Hi, man. Look, before you start I’m fine now. I’m sorry about earlier. I really thought I could talk about Matt without having a meltdown. Looks like I was wrong.” Jensen balanced his bag of groceries and adjusted his grip on his phone.

“Jen, don’t worry about that, and you don’t have to worry about Padalecki bothering you with any more of his ghost crap.” Kane growled down the phone.

Jensen stopped halfway up the stairs, “Kane, what did you do? Oh, please don’t tell me you went after Jared? Look, he was only trying to help. I’m the one with the problem.” As Jensen spoke the temperature dropped slightly and Matt appeared on the stairs in front on him, listening to the conversation. He’d been enjoying himself following Jensen, and had caused a few minor accidents when he had been shopping. Not enough to arouse his suspicion, just enough to keep him off balance.

“Jen, I just went round and had a friendly word with him, that’s all. He won’t be bothering you again. You just relax, and let me look after you.” As Chris spoke, Jensen grew angry and his breath hitched.

Chris heard Jensen’s breathing change, “Dude, are you alright? Do you want me to come round? I’ll be there in a few minutes” Chris sounded panicked as he moved around, grabbing his keys.

“Kane, don’t you fucking dare! Do you hear me...?” Chris stopped abruptly, listening to his friend.

“Look, man. I get that you want to help me out, but please Chris, don’t do this to me. I know that Matt was a fucking major mistake, but you can’t protect me from everybody. I have to able to get on with my life on my own terms. I can’t go through all that again.” As Jensen spoke, Matt grew angry. What did Jensen mean by that? How dare he compare him to that animal, Kane?

Kane leant against the wall in his apartment, he felt sick, “Oh Jesus, please tell me I haven’t been acting like Matt. I have, haven’t I? Christ, Jensen. I never meant to do that to you. I was just trying to protect you; I let you down, man....” Chris stopped speaking, desperately trying to find the words to apologize to his friend.

“Kane, shut up. Trust me, you’re nothing like Matt. You just have to let go a little. You have never tried to control me or keep me away from everybody I love. You just scare the crap out of everyone in a five-mile radius.” Jensen started to laugh fondly at his friend; he’d forgotten how good it felt to have Kane look out for him. At times he had driven Jensen mad, but Kane had always let him live his life. It would just take a little time for both of them to get back into the swing of things.

Jensen climbed another couple of stairs. He felt the tell-tale cold seeping into his bones and without thinking he muttered, “Oh God, not now. Please Matt, not now.” Suddenly he felt a hard push in the centre of his chest and before he could stop himself he fell backwards down the stairs.

Kane had been listening to the sound of his friend’s laugh; it had been too long since he had heard him laugh like that. The deep, rich chuckle eased the tightness in his chest after he thought he’d been behaving like Matt. Then he heard Jensen mention Matt’s name, and he felt as if he’d been doused in ice water. He heard thumps and groans and he knew that Jensen had fallen, and by the sound of it he had fallen down the stairs. Without hesitation, Kane turned and ran for the door. Fuck giving him space. Jensen needed him and this time he wasn’t just going to walk away.

When Jensen had felt the push he knew there was no way he could save himself. As he tumbled down the stairs he let go of his phone and the bag of groceries dropped. His body collided painfully with each step driving the air from his lungs. He hit the floor at the foot of the stairs and he lay dazed. Trying to focus on the ceiling, his vision wavered. Jensen looked up the stairs. He had almost expected to see Matt hovering over him like the last time.

The last time it had happened Jensen had failed to show proper respect to Matt’s boss, according to Matt. The punishment for the crime had been Matt pushing him down his boss’s stairs. That little fall had resulted in two broken ribs and a concussion, marble staircases tended to be more unforgiving than wooden ones.

Jensen groaned as he did an inventory of his body. His head didn’t feel too bad, and there was no double vision or nausea, so at least no concussion this time. There would be plenty of bruises, especially down his back where he hit each step. Jensen could tell there was nothing broken; he reflected sadly he knew all too well what broken bones had felt like.

Matt had told everyone at the party they’d been attending that Jensen had slipped and he was sorry that Jensen was so clumsy. Matt had been hailed as a hero when he had sat cradling Jensen’s head in his lap as they waited for the ambulance. At least this time it was only bruises.

Jensen realized he was lying in the remains of his groceries. He gave a prayer of thanks that there were no bottles or jars in the bag or else he would’ve landed right on top of the broken glass. Jensen moved gingerly, testing his limbs out. There was a flare of white-hot pain from his left ankle. Shit! He hoped it was only sprained. He sank back down, panting, waiting for the pain to subside before trying again.

It was then Jensen felt a cold caress against his cheek. He shivered at the sensation; it felt just like Matt’s touch. Jensen could almost see Matt kneeling over him, an intense look of sorrow in his eyes at once again being forced to show Jensen the error of his ways.

Matt knelt by Jensen and enjoyed the look of terror that crossed his face. Good! Jensen was getting used to him being back, he was showing him proper respect. He moved his hand from Jensen’s cheek and slowly ran his fingers through the other man’s hair; it was a gesture that had always calmed Jensen after one of their little sessions. He enjoyed the way Jensen would lean into that gentle touch. He knew that Jensen did that to appease him and to prevent further correction. But this time Jensen turned away, his eyes screwed shut, his breath coming in short bursts. Matt frowned at that, he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to start his training all over again. But it looked like there might be no other option.

At that moment Kane burst through the door, and Matt moved back to his original place on the stairs to watch what happened next. Kane dropped to his knees by Jensen, he felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. He had only seen Jensen in this kind of state once before and afterwards Kane hadn’t seen him for nearly a year.

He reached out a hand and gently touched Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen flinched and muttered, “Please no...Don’t” The words were a broken whisper, Kane took a firmer grip on his shoulder.

“Hey, man, what happened? Did you slip?” As he asked the question he looked up the stairs and he couldn’t see any reason why Jensen should’ve fallen. Suddenly a cold feeling swept over him. It felt as if he was being watched. Kane kept his face impassive, sucking in a deep breath and looking back at Jensen.

Jensen’s eyes were open and Kane could see that he was fighting hard to regain control. It was then he knew there was only one person who could inspire that much fear in Jensen. Kane swallowed his feeling of nausea, “Ok then, let’s get you to the E.R. I want you to get checked, make sure nothing is broken.” Jensen began to shake his head.

“No, I’m fine, Kane. Honestly, I just lost my footing.....can I hear sirens?” Jensen looked at his friend in alarm.

“Shut up, Ackles. I called Aldis and Misha, and they are gonna give us a lift to the hospital. What’s the use of having paramedics for friends if you can’t get ‘em to help out?” Kane offered Jensen a reassuring smile as Aldis and Misha came through the door. He stood back and let his friends do their job.

It was the work of minutes, and Jensen found himself being helped to his feet after he swore he hadn’t hurt his back. And if they didn’t stop threatening to tie him to a back board they weren’t getting him to no damn hospital. Kane watched as Jensen was helped out to the waiting ambulance, he knew that Jensen wasn’t too badly hurt. Matt would never want to lose Jensen to a hospital bed.

Kane got ready to join his friends, but before he left he let his eyes wander back up the stairs. He knew if he asked Jensen what had happened there would be the same old story, him being clumsy. But Kane knew Jensen had said Matt just before he fell. He felt the sensation of eyes on him again and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He had lost Jensen to Matt once before and he’d be damned if he was going to let that happen again. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. As he approached the ambulance, watching Misha and Aldis fuss over a protesting Jensen, he knew it was time to deal with Matt once and for all. And Jared was going to help him do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared was drinking a beer and enjoying a re-run of _Smallville_. Ok, so Tom Welling’s hot, sue him, when his door knocked. To be more precise it sounded like it was being kicked down. Jared stood up and ran down the stairs, “Alright, alright, I’m coming. Leave the damn door on its hinges.”

Without thinking, Jared flung the door open and felt his heart stutter. There stood Kane, Aldis and Misha. He considered slamming the door and hiding under the bed, but instead in a moment of insanity...

“Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you realize you’re too late for Trick or Treat and I can’t imagine you three singing carols.” Kane shot him a look to freeze the blood but Jared just smiled sweetly, while considering how fast he could reach his fire escape.

“Listen, we just want to talk to you, Jared. Can we come in?” Kane seemed uncomfortable at the prospect.

Jared tilted his head to one side and appraised the three men, “Ok then, but I must warn you I have two guard dogs upstairs who are prepared to rip anyone limb from limb if they touch me.”

Kane pushed past him and walked upstairs, “Jared, I’ve met your mutts. I’m in more danger of being licked to death than torn to pieces.” Aldis walked past, grinning at him and he was followed by Misha who shrugged his shoulders as he went by.

Jared sighed and closed the door, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He closed the door then quickly joined the three men; they were sitting together on his couch. Jared studied their expressions; they were all serious and, if possible, Kane looked even more homicidal than normal.

Jared leant against his door and said “By the looks of your faces I’d say somebody died. Who was it? He asked laconically.

Kane looked down at the floor, pinched his nose and gritted out, “It was damn near Jensen. We just spent the last two hours in the E.R. getting him checked out after he fell down the stairs.” Kane’s weary voice held no malice as he spoke.

Jared stood up straight and walked into the room, a look of horror on his face, “How did it happen? Was he alone? Did he trip?” Jared spoke at high speed, pacing back and forth.

“Whoa there, ya making me dizzy. Slow down, Jared. Yes, he was alone. Well, he was on the phone to me at the time and I don’t think he tripped.” Kane stopped and looked down at the floor again.

Jared stared at Kane, puzzled by his words, and then he looked at Aldis and Misha. They also seemed to be at a loss. Finally Misha spoke,” I don’t know how to put this, but it seems our usually level-headed friend, Kane is convinced that Jensen was pushed down the stairs by his dead boyfriend and that’s why he dragged us here.”

Kane lifted his head and gave Misha a pained look “Nicely done, dude. Thanks for that.” Kane sighed and looked up at Jared, “Ok, you can get the I told you so out of your system and just tell me how I get rid of the fucker.”

Jared dragged his fingers through his hair and walked towards the kitchen. He caught Aldis’ bemused expression, “I don’t know about you guys but I need a beer, probably a couple of beers, and then we’ll talk.”

He returned with several bottles and handed them round, then dragged the armchair from the corner and sat in front of the men. He took a drink and started to talk; “Now I don’t know what the fuck you think I do, Kane. What I can tell you is, I can’t wave a magic wand or chant in some dead language and make Matt disappear. I have to convince him to move on.”

Kane just rolled his eyes, “Great! We got a fucking Ghost Whisperer. Well, that’s no goddamn use. We need Matt gone.” He went to stand up but Jared waved him down.

“Like I said, I have to convince him to move on and if you do walk out of here I wish you the best of luck in finding someone else who can deal with him. I get the feeling that Matt is getting worse and time is not on Jensen’s side. You’re convinced he pushed Jensen downstairs, and when I saw him earlier, I’m pretty sure he was hurt then. The way Matt’s accelerating, do you think he’s got months to wait for a priest to get permission from his parish for an exorcism? Or try to find ghost hunters to help? Right about now I’m your best bet and you know it.” Jared watched as Kane sank back down and took a long drink.

“What made you change your mind about this, Kane? I don’t think it was just Jensen falling down the stairs. When I mentioned encountering Jensen’s ghost earlier you reacted. Have you met Matt before?” Kane’s discomfort grew at Jared’s words.

“You were right, Jared. I saw something in Jensen’s apartment, but I swear it never occurred to me it was Matt. It wasn’t long after Jensen moved in. He was still unpacking, putting everything in its place. He’s got this photo of me and him from when we were kids, he’d he put it on his book case right on show. Top shelf in the middle, ya couldn’t miss it. I was alone in the room and one second the photo was there. I changed the TV channel so we could watch the game and then the next moment it had vanished. I found it tucked behind his DVDs on the bottom shelf.

It freaked me out, but hell, it was nothing sinister. Then every time I visited Jensen I got the feeling I was being watched. Then today, just before he fell I heard him say ‘Oh God! No, Matt, not now. And while I was waiting for the dynamic duo here to arrive, I knew I was being watched and by whom.” Kane slumped back against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Jared looked at Misha and Aldis; they seemed to be having a hard time accepting what they heard. He didn’t blame them; there were times he wished he couldn’t do what he did. “Come on then, guys. Ask your questions, and then we can start to figure out how to help Jensen.”

Aldis stared at his beer bottle and then he spoke, “Now, I ain’t saying you can’t see ghosts, Jared. But how do you know who is haunting Jensen’s apartment? For all we know it’s a little old lady.”

“Ok, then, let’s clear one thing up straight away. It’s Jensen who is being haunted, not his apartment. He could move to Alaska and he would still be haunted. As for my gift - I’ve been able to see ghosts since I was a kid, and like Kane said, it’s very Ghost Whisperer. Only I manage to despatch the spirits into the light without the dewy looks and tears. Although Chad says that it’s a shame I don’t look like Jennifer Love Hewitt, he’d be able to put up with me better.

Spirits usually find me, not the other way round, and last night when you guys came for the reading, Jensen’s ‘friend’ came as a surprise and an unpleasant one at that. If it helps, Matt is about six foot tall, a snappy dresser, he had dark wavy hair, gorgeous blue eyes and I admit, I would happily let the guy buy me a drink. But when I saw him last night he was very possessive of Jensen, he told me Jensen was his. And today at the coffee shop he was very proud of the way he had trained Jensen to behave. He said it took a long time to get there, and I got the impression he views Jensen as some sort of trophy to be put on display to make him look good. Plus, he poured coffee all over him just so I could see how Jensen reacted, and he was pleased with the reaction.”

As Jared spoke Aldis looked heavenwards as if in search of divine help. Kane closed his eyes and Misha looked at him sorrowfully, “Congratulations Jared, you met Matt Bomer, Jensen’s ex-boyfriend and the man we’ve all wanted to kill at some point or other.” Misha sounded defeated as he spoke.

“So you believe me, then? Good, it will save me time. Now I’m going to ask you guys to do something very difficult. I need to know as much as possible about Matt and Jensen, especially their relationship.” Jared waited to hear the response.

Kane sat forward again, the anger clear in his eyes. “You don’t need to know shit, Padalecki! Just tell the bastard to fuck the hell off.”

Jared sighed. This was going to be difficult, “Kane, I’m not doing this for fun. I have to convince Matt to let go. From what I’ve already seen of the guy it’s going to be difficult. The alternative is I go to Jensen and ask him about it, and maybe he’ll tell me why Matt’s hanging around.” Kane gave him a murderous look; Misha just rested his hand on his arm.

“Come on, Kane, did you think you were the only who bumped into Matt at Jensen’s? I’ll tell Jared anything he needs to know if it helps Jensen be free of Matt, and if it offends your sense of protection then so be it.” Kane gave him look of shock, and then he turned to Aldis who looked down and nodded his head.

“Well, it looks like we’ve all encountered our old friend. Well, I ain’t exactly surprised. Matt never liked us; he called us the Three Musketeers, and said we led Jensen astray.” Kane went quiet and he seemed to be lost in the past.

It was left for Misha to start talking, “What do you need to help you, Jared? Like I said, I’m willing to share what I know, if you think it will help.”

Jared leant forward, considering how to proceed. Usually he went straight to those who were being haunted. Something told him that Jensen wouldn’t be forthcoming about his life with Matt. Jared had dealt with victims of abuse before, as ghosts wanting their abuser to understand what they had done to them. He’d even seen it from the other side when the abuser had been unable to move on until their victim had forgiven them, and from what he’d seen, Jensen fitted the pattern of a victim of domestic abuse.

“Alright, I’ll admit that after mine and Kane’s little chat I did some research, so at the moment I don’t need to know about the accident, we’ll come back to that. I’m interested in how Jensen changed from when he met Matt. In the newspaper pictures I saw he seemed really happy in the beginning, laid-back like you guys. Then as time progressed he became more like a mini me for Matt. Shit! He wouldn’t have looked out of place in a GQ shoot. Why don’t we start there?”

Kane drained his beer and nodded slowly,” Alright, you win, but we’re gonna need more beer. Where do I start? First of all, the man you met last night and this morning ain’t the Jensen I knew growing up. Three years of being with Matt has turned him into what you’ve seen. Don’t get me wrong there are still flashes of the old Jensen, but at the moment he’s fighting with the new and improved version Matt created.” Kane paused, struggling with what to say next.

Aldis jumped in at this point, “Ok, we still don’t know all the gory details of what happened behind closed doors and we’ll probably never know. Jensen has slowly been opening up to Kane about some of it. So then, are you sitting comfortably, Jared? Then we’ll begin. Matt and Jensen had a fairy-tale relationship - you know...the kind that missed the Disney treatment and had been told by Stephen King. To the outside world they were the perfect couple - loving, romantic, the kind that makes the rest of us guys feel like we’re falling down on the job.

When those two walked into a room they could stop it dead. Hell, you’ve seen Jensen, put him next to Matt and it was lethal. They were one hell of a power couple, him an upcoming hot-shot lawyer, fast tracked for a partnership at his law firm. Then there was Jensen, he was working at a Beverley Hills practice run by a friend of the Bomer family, all very high profile. Add to the mix, Jensen was involved with several animal charities, and was popular, an easy guy to get on with. That just added to Matt’s already shiny image.”

What no one knew was Matt spent his spare time controlling Jensen, making sure he was the perfect Stepford boyfriend. You know they say - hindsight is a great thing. Well, it is. None of us, and I mean not even the great Kane spotted what was going on until it was way too late. Then all we could do was try to put Jensen back together.”

“Why do you think he stayed with him? From what you’ve said Jensen seemed quite strong willed before. Or maybe that was part of the appeal; he said that Jensen took a long time to train.” Jared prompted Kane.

“Matt was a master of manipulation, he had everyone convinced that he was the perfect gentleman. Smart, witty, personable, that is, until he and Jensen were behind closed doors. The three of us saw Matt in action, in the early days when we were still welcome; he always made sure that Jensen knew his place at parties or with friends. If he felt Jensen was attracting too much attention, he would swing by with a little snide comment or putdown that shut Jensen up. Matt very slowly eroded Jensen’s confidence, telling him he wasn’t smart enough or he was clumsy, until Jensen became very good at being seen and not heard.

Also the change of image - he convinced Jensen that with him dating a lawyer a more professional look was better. Jensen is all jeans and T-shirts; I mean, the guy works with animals so Armani or Prada ain’t all that practical. But Jensen was fine with that and I hate to say it but he looked good; he’s an easygoing guy so he didn’t mind some of his rough edges being smoothed out.”

Jared got to his feet and fetched more beer, “So Matt was controlling from the start of their relationship? Oh and there was something Jensen said about him being no good with money. Is that true?” Jared was startled when Kane snorted in disgust.

“Hang on, I’ll get to that. To be honest we all just thought that Matt was an asshole and a control freak, we never dreamed of what he was really like. He slowly isolated Jensen from his friends and family. He didn’t have to work too hard at the family part. Jensen’s relationship with his family had been strained since he came out. He wasn’t disowned but put it like this; his college fund mysteriously vanished after he told his dad he was gay. Jensen put himself through Veterinarian College by working all the hours God sent. He is damn good with money. Hell, he helped me set up, and he did my books for me.

No, Matt suggested that he should let him have access to Jensen’s bank account; the bastard kept him virtually penniless.” Kane took another drink.

“I can understand that, keep him broke and it’s harder for him to run, but you said he isolated him from his friends. How the hell did he keep you three away?” Jared looked from one man to the other.

Aldis looked guiltily at Jared, “Matt started to intercept our texts and phone messages to Jen. He would delete them so he missed calls from us. Then if we went round to see them, he made it so damn uncomfortable. Matt would just sit there and look utterly bored when we talked; he’d sigh and look at his watch. In the end me and Misha kind of just gave up. Fuck it! I wish we had just hung on there, we could’ve saved Jensen a shitload of pain.”

Misha shook his head in disagreement and the normally quiet man spoke, “I hate to say this, Aldis but I doubt it. By the time Matt turned violent, there was only Kane he couldn’t break away from Jensen and God knows, he tried. Kane’s a stubborn bastard, he just wouldn’t go. Besides, Jensen was ashamed of what was happening to him. As Kane said, Matt was very good at manipulating everyone round him. If he ever got carried away with his little punishments he’d tell people Jensen had a sports injury. He even suggested that Jensen’s mental state was fragile, that he was prone to depression.

He gradually cut off all of Jensen’s escape routes and became even more controlling. Matt even monitored what Jensen ate so he could keep him looking good. According to Matt, Jensen was prone to carrying weight. Actually, it ensured Jensen wouldn’t be strong enough to fight back. If it had come to an honest fight, Jensen would’ve have killed him, but Matt made sure that never happened.

I wanted to understand why he stayed. So, after what happened with Jensen I started helping out at a shelter for victims of domestic abuse. Like I said, shame plays a great part in it. For a woman who is a victim of domestic violence, there is still a stigma like you said. Why stay? But at least there is help if she looks for it.

Now for a man, the counsellor I spoke to....there is sympathy for men who have violent women partners but when I mentioned Jensen’s situation. The impression I got was the general attitude that a gay man in an abusive relationship is on his own; there is no help at all.”

“What the fuck, Misha? You’ve been talking about Jensen to outsiders?” Kane shouted at his friend, angry Jensen had been betrayed.

“I mentioned no names; I needed to understand why someone as intelligent and strong as Jensen would put up with what Matt did to him. Matt systematically destroyed every connection with those who could help him. Constantly telling him he was nothing without him, I don’t think even you could’ve withstood it forever.” Kane looked down at the floor and muttered an apology.

Finally Kane looked up at Jared and said with a smile, “You know what I said about Jensen not being the guy you’ve met? I hate to say it but he’s a lot like you, Jared. He’s a geek.”

Jared’s face lit up with a smile, “So that’s why he said I was the man of his dreams when I told him I owned a comic shop.”

Kane gave a soft smile on hearing that and nodded, “Jensen is a Grade A geek. If you want to know the biggest change Matt made to him it was that. Not only is he a geek, but before Matt came along the guy was a goof. He was funny, pulled stupid faces, did silly voices. He was never one for being the centre of attention, but when you got to know him he had a great sense of humour.

Matt always had a problem with that side of Jensen’s personality; it didn’t fit in with his idea of the perfect partner for a professional man like himself. Every time we appeared we just brought out that side of him. Matt wanted us gone from Jensen’s life and he hated it when Jensen would speak geek.”

Misha interrupted here, “I remember one night they threw a party and Jensen managed to sneak us onto the guest list. Well, the party was in full genteel swing when me and Jensen started talking. We were having a debate on Stargate, and whether the original or Stargate Atlantis was better. It became very involved, as I recall.”

Aldis laughed and joined in, “Involved! Man, by the time you two were finished half the damn room was listening to your debate on the mythology of the show. Misha is very Stargate and Jensen was all for Atlantis. Oh God! Who was it Jensen had the hots for?”

“Oh, that’s easy. It was probably John Shepherd.” Jared said, without thinking, fascinated by this side of Jensen. He didn’t see Kane’s grin.

“Yeah, that’s the dude! Well, like Misha said, they were deep in geek communion when Matt appeared. Jensen didn’t see him arrive. Matt stood, waiting just in his eye line, and everyone was joining in, having a great time. Then Jensen spotted Matt, and it was like someone switched him off, all the light and enthusiasm just died in his eyes. He continued to talk for a little while but it was if a barrier slid down, he managed to get out of the conversation. Then he became the perfect little host after that.

He fetched drinks, barely looked at anyone, kept his conversation to subjects Matt preferred. At the end of the night everyone told Matt they had enjoyed the debate. Hell, it carried onto which were better - the original Star Wars Trilogy or its prequel. Jensen would’ve been brilliant at that, with his passion for all things geek. Damn! I miss that, you know.” When Aldis finished talking, he sounded down.

“Did anything happen to Jensen that night after you guys left?” Jared asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Kane looked evasive, Aldis looked at him, “Dude, come on, what happened? Is there something you ain’t told us?”

Kane looked uncomfortable, “I never said anything but that was the night I found out that Matt had gone from just being an asshole to a violent asshole. I noticed the change in Jensen and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. So on one of his drink runs I followed him into the kitchen. Matt was in there with him, and he’d gotten Jensen pressed against the fridge with a death grip on his arms. From the look in Jensen’s eyes I could see it was hurting and Matt was giving him a lecture on his behaviour.

I made a noise and Matt spun away from him as if I’d just tazered the bastard, I just wish I had. Jensen left the kitchen, leaving me and Matt alone. I was very polite to Matt, especially when I smacked him in the gut. Before you all scream at me, I thought it did the trick and for a while Matt left him alone.

Unfortunately, after I punched Matt, I just made him all the more determined to get rid of me. I was just too fucking dumb to realize what I’d done. I thought I’d put an end to Jensen’s problems by stopping Matt that night, and showing him there was someone there for Jensen.” Kane gave a bitter smile as he spoke.

Jared watched the interaction between the three friends; there was more to what happened, he was sure of it. Kane was the key to it. He was the last one to break away from Jensen, and it explained why he was so protective now. He felt guilty but what could’ve made Kane turn his back on his best friend?

Finally, Kane raised his eyes to Jared and gave him a strained smile, his guilt wrapped round him like a cloak, “Ok, Jared. I know it’s killing ya. You want to know how the hell I just upped and left Jensen at the mercy of that bastard. You have to understand a few things first; Matt’s family is very rich and powerful with a hell of a lot of influence. They have a very long reach.

The last time the three of us saw Jensen, I walked right into trap designed to keep him under Matt’s thumb. The bastard played me like a goddamn guitar.” Kane rubbed his hand down his face.

“How the fuck did he manage that?” Jared was alarmed by Kane’s manner; the usually bullish man seemed smaller, tired and defeated. He waited to see if one of the others would take up the story. In the end Kane picked up where he had left off.

“After Matt succeeded in isolating Jensen I was the only one he couldn’t shake. His friendship with me gave Jensen the will to stand up and fight back occasionally. He would do anything to protect me and that was what Matt used against him. Dude, have you got any whisky? Because this ain’t exactly my finest hour I’m about to tell you about.” Kane slumped forward again and Jared moved swiftly in search of more alcohol.

One bottle of Jack and four glasses later, Jared settled down to hear what Kane had to say. It was then he felt a presence by him and sat perched on the arm of his chair was Matt. Jared froze. Damn! This guy’s timing was just fucking perfect; he knew that Kane and Co wouldn’t be intimidated by him like Jensen was. But if he even gave the slightest inkling that Matt was here he would never hear what Kane had to say.

Matt leant towards him, “Oh, I know the story Kane is going to tell. Looks like I arrived just in time. I love this, it may not have been Kane’s finest hour, but it was probably mine with Jensen. It was when I finally broke him. It’s such a shame I’m dead. I would just love some popcorn right about now. Oh, don’t worry about Jensen. By the way, I left him resting on the couch. It’s only a sprained ankle and some heavy bruising. He’s had to function with worse. As I said, he was always such a clumsy boy.” Jared threw back the glass and downed his drink in one go in an attempt not to react to Matt’s taunts.

The men looked surprised as Jared reached for the bottle, “Sorry, but I have a feeling I might need that before you’re done. Go on, Chris, please.” Jared tried not to acknowledge the grinning ghost beside him.

“One night a few months after the party where I exercised Matt’s gut muscles, Jensen calls me out of the blue. Matt, in a moment of benevolence had decided to let Jensen invite the three of us over for a poker night. When we arrived three of Matt’s buddies are there as well. You know the type - all Harvard and Yale. The night is going ok. No one has tried to kill anybody else, when Matt starts bragging about how smart he and his friends are.

We let this go on for a little while and then Aldis suggests a game of skill and intellect. He goes and suggests a game of Trivial Pursuit; yeah, I know, all very nineties. But there was a reason; Jensen is fucking brilliant at it. It got to the point where the three of us would team up against him and still fucking lose. Matt’s friends laugh ‘em selves stupid and agree to it. And what do you know? Matt just happens to have a board, and why the fuck that didn’t set alarm bells off I’ll never know.

Matt suggests we play in teams and he’ll even let Jensen play with us. Like the damn fool I was, I never kept watch over Matt. His friends were assholes and they made the mistake of letting me roll the dice. Or should I say twist the dice. Jensen took off on one his runs, answering something like fifteen questions on the bounce. We just kept on rolling. He was wiping the floor with ‘em, and we, being great friends, kept him distracted so he wasn’t watching Matt as closely as he should. Jensen could read Matt like a book, the slightest change in his expression and Jensen would respond. Like Matt said, very well trained.

We even got Jensen to have a couple of beers. Matt was always very keen Jensen shouldn’t drink too much. Long story short, we won. We’re all celebrating beating the Harvard grads and then I caught Matt’s expression. I thought he’d be angry but he just stood there with this damn self-satisfied smirk on his face. My blood ran cold; there was just something about him. So, while Jensen, Aldis and Misha were doing a victory dance I ‘accidentally’ left my glasses case down the side of the couch. We said our good nights, and went home. At the ass crack of dawn the next day I went back to retrieve my glasses. I even rang ahead to ask permission, but all I got was the answering machine. You know, Jared, how they say- be careful what you wish for? Well, I got what I wished for. I found out what Matt did to Jensen when he got really pissed off........

 

Kane knocked at the front door, hoping that Jensen and not Matt would answer. He got the surprise of his life when a small Hispanic lady answered the door, “Can I help you?” she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Hi there. My name is Christian Kane. I’m a friend of Jensen’s. I was here last night and I left my glasses behind. Would it be alright to come in and get them?” Kane gave the woman his most innocent smile.

“Please come in. I hope you don’t mind searching on your own. I’m just going.” The woman let him into the apartment. Kane searched aimlessly, knowing exactly where his glasses were. He saw the woman leave and with that he went in search of Jensen.

He moved quickly through the apartment and went straight to the master bedroom. Matt had shown him and the guys around not long after Jensen moved in. Matt loved showing off his prized possessions and that included his friend.

There was no sign of Jensen in the master bedroom, and it looked as though the bed hadn’t been slept in. Kane moved quietly down the hallway, opening doors. He stopped outside one where the last time he’d seen it, the room and been bare, apart from storage boxes. He opened the door, not expecting to find anything.

As the door swung open he heard breathing, and the breathing was laboured as if someone was in pain. Kane looked into the room and it felt as if his world had come crashing down. Lying, curled up into a ball was Jensen. He was naked and shivering, covered in bruises and blood. Kane ran into the room without a second thought.

He fell to his knees by Jensen. His hands outstretched above him, not sure where to touch him or even if he should touch him. In the end he placed a gentle hand on Jensen’s shoulder and he cringed away from him, “No...Matt... Please. I’m sorry. I won’t embarrass you again.”

Kane felt rage boiling up inside of him when he heard Jensen’s soft plea for mercy. He gently turned his friend over to look at his face. Kane carefully touched the bruised cheek, and Jensen turned away, his eyes screwed tight, a soft whimper escaping.

Kane couldn’t stand it, “What the fuck did he do to you? That’s it. I’m getting you out of here.” He looked over Jensen’s body and felt sick at the story of violence it told. The bruises where he had been kicked and punched were bad enough, but what were worse were the hand prints, stark and unforgiving in the morning light.

Kane could see his wrists had been gripped tightly enough to see finger marks. That was then he saw the same kind of bruises on Jensen’s hips. It was only when a tear drop splashed down onto Jensen that he even realized he was crying. Jensen moved away, weakly turning over as if he was going to try to stand.

Then Kane finally understood the full horror of what had happened. As he moved, Jensen’s legs parted and Kane saw blood smeared down his thighs. He couldn’t take any more. He gently stroked Jensen’s arm, whispering that everything would be fine - he was here. Then he carefully picked him up, his heart breaking a little more at the sounds of pain Jensen was trying to keep inside.

Kane carried him out of the bedroom and walked towards the door. He wondered if he should just carry him out of there naked, but he couldn’t do that to Jensen, he had been through enough without him adding to the humiliation. Kane took a detour to the master bedroom; he was looking for something to wrap or dress Jensen in.

He gently placed Jensen on the bed and began to wrap him in the comforter to keep him warm when he heard slow hand clapping from the door. He spun round and saw Matt clapping as he leant against the door frame. “Well, well, Christian Kane. I would say, Jensen’s knight in shining armour, but you’re more a different kind of knight, aren’t you? I can’t imagine jeans and leather jackets at Camelot. Now, just what are you doing with my boyfriend, Kane? I told him to stay put in that room until I fetched him.”

Kane stood and looked at Matt; the man was freshly showered and was just wearing a pair of silk pyjama bottoms. He wore the same self-satisfied smirk from the night before. Matt’s smile grew even wider, “I had so much fun last night after you three left. I have to admire how much fight Jensen still has left in him, even after all this time. Well, the fight seemed to drain away after the third time we had sex, but he put up a good struggle the first couple of times. He does like to play rough.”

Kane saw red! His breath hitched and, without warning, he charged at Matt, his fist connecting with his cheek, then came two heavy blows to the ribs. Matt fell to the floor and Kane hauled him to his feet, his hand clamped round his throat. He squeezed slowly; he knew he was leaving marks to match the ones around Jensen’s neck.

Shit! Jensen! He’d forgotten about him. Kane loosened his grip and looked over his shoulder. Jensen’s eyes were flickering. He was coming round; he needed to get him out of there, now. He let go of Matt and as he fell to the floor, Kane walked towards the bed.

He heard laughter from the floor, the bastard was fucking laughing! He looked back and Matt lay on the floor, breathing heavily. “Oh, thank you so much, Kane. I’ve been wondering just how to get rid of you for a long time now, and you’ve just walked right into this.”

“What the fuck are you on about, Matt?” Kane was perplexed as he watched Matt get back to his feet.

Matt grinned and then he raised his hands to show Kane. His knuckles were unmarked even though Jensen was black and blue. He pulled open a drawer and fetched out a pair of leather driving gloves. “You know, Kane, in the next five minutes or so the private security firm that looks after these Condos will arrive, and they will find out that I have been attacked by you. You and Jensen were going to blackmail me by saying I’d attacked him when, in fact, it was you, his lover. You convinced our housekeeper to let you in this morning with a fake story of lost glasses and then attacked me. You then beat and had violent and consensual sex with Jensen to support your story. Haven’t you noticed, Kane? Look at your hands.”

Kane looked down to see his knuckles were split and swollen from hitting Matt, and then he realized he was covered in both Jensen’s and Matt’s blood. Matt was clean, apart from his injuries and because he had worn gloves his hands were unmarked.

“No fucking way! It will never stand up in a court of law. Jensen will testify it was you who did it.” Kane felt terror rising in his gut as Matt walked slowly towards him.

“Oh, don’t be too sure about that. You know how influential my family is. They have lawyers and private eyes who will take your life apart. By the time they are finished with you, not only will you be broke, but I’ll make damn sure you do time. And it will be somewhere where a pretty guy like you will be appreciated.”

Kane reeled back. He couldn’t do that, surely? Matt’s next words were soft, “But I’ll tell you what. If you walk away from Jensen now, never contact him again, you have my word all of this will be forgotten.”

Kane was about to tell him to go fuck himself when a pained voice stopped him, “Kane, just go, man. I don’t want to see you again, just get out of here. This is all your fault.” Kane dropped to his knees when he heard Jensen say that.

“No, Jensen. You don’t mean that. You can’t. Please?” Jensen just shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. Kane took hold of his hand.

“Now come along, you heard my boyfriend. He wants you to leave. If you listen carefully you can hear the sirens approaching.” Matt clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Kane flinched at the contact. Just as he stood up he felt Jensen’s hand squeeze his. He looked down and he saw the silent apology in green eyes.

Kane let go of his hand and walked to the door. He looked back to see that Matt had knelt by Jensen and watched him tenderly stroke his cheek, “Come along, sweetheart. I’ve run you a bath, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

“I watched Matt pick Jensen up and carry him to the bathroom. I ran out of the apartment and I hate to say it but I didn’t contact Jensen again. It damn near killed me to do it, but that look in Jensen’s eyes...I knew he was sending me away to protect me. How the fuck could I make his life worse by getting sent to jail? All I could do was hope he was gonna be alright. Some friend I am, right?

I found out about the accident from the papers, and I had to sit in a fucking waiting room for nearly two weeks before Jensen came out of a coma. You know what the first thing he to me said to was? I’m sorry. The guy puts himself through hell for me, and he says sorry, fucking sorry because he thought he was weak! Can you believe the guy?” Kane stopped talking and looked at the floor, trying to pull himself together

Jared stared at Kane, trying to process what he’d just heard, but instead all he could hear was Matt’s soft voice. “Oh, come on, you have to admit it was brilliant. Kane, the only person Jensen would fight for! I had him as long as I held that over Kane. Jensen did exactly as he was told. And you know what, Jared? He makes the sweetest sounds, you really should hear them. ” Matt stretched back over the armchair, humming happily.

Over on the couch an argument had broken out. It seemed that Misha and Aldis had been unaware of what had happened at the apartment that day. All they knew was that Kane had been told to stay away by Jensen, and now his revelations had started a war. Both men were shouting at Kane, telling him he should’ve told them. He responded by saying “Where the fuck were you two when he needed you?” and the whole atmosphere was becoming tense.

Jared was having his own quiet discussion with Matt, “You bastard! You keep on saying you loved him, but you controlled, beat and then raped him. What kind of love is that? Jared hissed.

“We all love in our different ways, Jared. I just believed in tough love. Jensen knew how he was expected to behave. I never hid that from him. He had to be taught lessons from time to time. I’d say he was a quick study but he had such a stubborn streak. I have to admit I did relish the challenge he presented me. But like I said in the end, he came to my way of thinking. I just had to apply the right leverage, and Kane was that leverage. It’s so wonderful to have such good friends.”

As Matt spoke, Jared saw red. He was unaware that the argument between the three friends was coming to its own conclusion. Kane was getting angrier and angrier trying to explain exactly what Jensen had done.

At the same time both men surged to their feet. Jared glared down at Matt, and Kane glared at his friends.

“Now, come on, Jared. Don’t be like that. Jensen never said no to me so how could it be rape?” Matt’s silky tones chided.

“Oh, let me see. When you take away the option of saying no, that’s just the same as holding him down, you sick fuck.” As Jared was standing, yelling down at Matt, Kane was doing his own shouting.

“You still don’t understand, do you? After what Matt did to him that night he made the decision to send me away for my own protection. He couldn’t stand the thought of me being hurt while I was protecting him. He’s also told me that was when he knew enough was enough. Oh, he became the perfect Stepford boyfriend, alright, but he was planning his escape. He was diverting money and doing everything he could to get ready to run.”

At that, both men stopped shouting. They turned and looked at one another and in unison said “What did you just say?”

Kane was looking at Jared with shock. He managed to recover quickly, “Is he here? Come out where I can see you, you bastard! You leave Jensen afuckinglone! Do you hear me?”

As Kane ranted, Jared turned back to where Matt was sitting, and Jared felt sick to his stomach when he saw a self-satisfied smirk grace his face, “Well, Jared. I have to say I have enjoyed our time together, but I feel I must go and pay Jensen a visit. It seems he has been guilty of deceiving me, and that kind of behaviour must be dealt with. I’ll let myself out.” With that, Matt vanished.

Jared found himself being spun round and he came face to face with Kane, “Why the hell didn’t you tell us he was here! He never knew about Jensen planning to get away. Shit! I only found out after he got out of hospital. I ought to kill you, Padalecki.” Kane shook him and let go.

“Kane, you can kick my ass later. We’ve got to go now.” Jared was heading out of his apartment, and downstairs.

As he ran down the stairs Aldis called out after him, “Dude, what’s the rush?”

Jared opened the front door and looked over his shoulder, “Matt’s going after Jensen."


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen was lying on his couch, flicking through the television channels. He wasn’t really watching anything, but he really didn’t want to go to bed. He was scared of the prospect of meeting Matt or having nightmares about him which was nearly as bad. After Kane, Misha and Aldis brought him back from the E.R. he’d almost had to throw Kane out so he could get some rest. Kane had been acting weird, well, ok, maybe a little bit weirder than normal. He left, muttering something about seeing someone to help with a vermin problem.  
  
Jensen shifted and winced as his bruises made themselves known. He knew he’d been lucky; the fall could’ve been so much worse, and he was just relieved that Matt hadn’t been lying in wait for him. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to ask Jared for help but he was worried about what Matt would do to Jared, and there was no way he’d let anyone get hurt for him. He’d gotten himself into this mess when he’d fallen in love with Matt and he would have to deal with him.  
  
He heard the dogs in the surgery start to bark. He sat up quickly, his ribs protesting at the sudden move. There was urgency to the sound, and he considered maybe there was something wrong with one of the dogs. He knew he was alone, as Sandy, the nurse on duty had called up to say she was going on her break and Jensen had promised to watch over the dogs while she was missing. Sighing, he swung his sprained ankle off the pile of cushions it was resting on. He groaned as the pain flared up his leg. “Suck it up, Ackles; it’s not the first time. Come on, get your ass down there, now.” He picked up the walking stick he had been given in the E.R. to help him walk after he had refused crutches. He made slow progress down the stairs, gingerly putting weight on his injured foot.  
  
Once downstairs, he made his way into the surgery, turning the lights on as he went. He walked to the kennels and looked around. He couldn’t understand what had caused the barking, they all seemed fine. None of them were in distress and there was no one else in the room.  
  
As Jensen started to make his way back he heard a noise in the operating theatre. He limped cautiously towards the room. He couldn’t see anyone; he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Once inside he knew he was in trouble. The room was freezing with condensation on the stainless steel surfaces. Jensen shivered and tried to get out. The door was jammed. He turned back and slowly made his way around the room, his heart pounding with fear. He hefted his walking stick like a club. He gave a weak smile. Right, Matt was really going to be frightened of a walking stick. Why didn’t he have a crucifix or something?  
  
Matt stood in the corner, enjoying the fear on Jensen’s face; it had been so very easy to lure him down here. All he had to do was get those flea-bitten mongrels to bark and he knew Jensen would come running, sorry, limping to their rescue. He’d just stood in front of them and the dogs had done the rest. Now he was wondering what to do with Jensen. He was getting stronger which meant he’d have a little more time so he could enjoy himself. Matt knew it was Jensen’s fear that was helping to make him stronger. Jensen’s fear had always been addictive in life and in death; it was time to get another fix.  
  
Jensen was looking around, frantically trying to figure out where the attack would come from, his eyes darting round the room. Suddenly he felt a draft of cold air and he could hear a buzzing noise, “Hello again, my love. I hear you’ve been a naughty boy. You really shouldn’t tell lies, you only get found out.” Matt’s words didn’t carry to Jensen but that didn’t matter, there were other ways to get the message across.  
  
Matt grabbed the walking stick with a sharp pull. He took it from Jensen’s hands who cringed away, waiting for the first blow. Matt didn’t want to disappoint. He backhanded Jensen across the face, splitting his lip and causing him to stagger. Jensen cried out as his injured ankle was jarred when he lost his balance. Before he could fall there came a familiar grip on his arms and he was thrown against the wall.  
  
Matt looked over his shoulder at the operating table; it seemed a shame to waste such a golden opportunity. He pulled Jensen over to it and threw him onto to it. He changed the grip from round Jensen’s biceps to his wrists and forced them above his head. Jensen’s eyes were wide with terror, “Please, no, Matt. Anything but that....no!” Matt gave a vicious smile. At least Jensen remembered what that used to mean. As much as he would like to have seen if it was possible, he knew he wasn’t yet strong enough to do that. No, he needed Jensen to be under his control again and this was only the start.  
  
Jensen struggled against the invisible weight pressing down on him. No, this couldn’t be happening; he couldn’t go through that again. Jensen felt a sense of hopelessness welling up; he was never going to be free of Matt. Finally he stopped fighting. After everything he’d been through, he finally thought he was going to get his life back and now this. He closed his eyes and turned his head to one side and waited for the inevitable.  
  
Matt took hold of both of Jensen’s wrists in the one hand and gently stroked his cheek, enjoying the glint of tears as they ran down his face. Matt bent down to place a kiss on Jensen’s lips. He gripped his face tightly and turned it back to his. Just as he was about to kiss him Jensen started to struggle again. Matt laughed, happy to see there was still some fire there.  
  
The doors to the operating theatre started to rattle. Both Jensen and Matt turned to the noise and Jensen felt a tiny glimmer of hope. There stood Kane, Misha, and Aldis and was that Jared? Jared pulled Misha out of the way and he began to use his weight against the door.  
  
“Matt, you fucking bastard, you let go of him now!” Kane was yelling as he helped Jared with his onslaught against the doors Matt was holding closed.  
  
Jared was watching Matt as he continued to attack the doors, he was smirking and then suddenly he flickered! Jared slowed, and yes, Matt flickered again. Great! He must be weakening. While they continued to pound, Jensen was fighting harder against Matt.  
  
Matt sighed. Unfortunately, he’d have to cut their little session short but before he went he’d leave Jensen a little message. Matt leapt off him and before Jensen could get off the operating table, he hauled him to his feet and dragged him towards the stainless steel doors.  
  
Matt reached out and placed his hand against the metal, the temperature of the metal dropped. Ice began to appear and he got ready to leave his message. The four men flung themselves against the doors even harder. They gave a little and Jared roared “Come on. One more push, we can do it.”  
  
Matt looked over to the men and smiled at Jared; he scratched a word into the ice.......  
  
‘MURDERER’  
  
The doors finally gave and the men burst inside. They looked at the word with horror. Matt turned to face them again, his smile broadened, “Bit of a shock there, Jared. Your sweet little victim here killed me. It was no accident; just ask him and he’ll tell you. By the way, tell him I’ll be back soon and then we’ll be together forever.”  
  
Without thinking, Jared took a step forward. As he did Matt pushed Jensen forcibly towards him. Jared caught the smaller man and, without thinking, wrapping him in his arms, glaring at Matt. “You know, you two really do make a lovely couple. Such a shame he’s mine.” Matt vanished.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00016a52/)

  
“Jensen, oh god, are you alright?” Jared winced at his own question. Yeah, of course, he was alright! He’d nearly been sexually assaulted by his dead boyfriend and he’d been accused of killing him.  
  
Jensen was shivering, and he kept saying over and over, “I killed him, oh God, I killed him. I deserve this.” Jared stared at Kane who walked over and helped him keep Jensen upright.  
  
“Now, you listen here, Ackles. It was an accident. You didn’t kill anybody, and you don’t deserve to have the crap beaten out of you. Come on. We need to get you cleaned up.” When he heard Kane’s voice Jensen seemed to become more focused; he nodded weakly.  
  
Misha and Aldis took over. They got Jensen to the operating table, and as they helped him onto it, Jensen saw Matt’s accusation again. Aldis grabbed some paper towels and wiped the word away. Jensen gave him a grateful smile, “ Jensen, you be good and let me check you over. Ok?” Misha spoke softly.  
  
Kane walked over to them, “Listen to me. If Misha says you’re going to the E.R, you go. I don’t want some damn martyr complex because of Matt, you understand me?” He looked into Jensen’s eyes as he spoke. Jensen nodded and sat still as Misha checked him over.  
  
As Misha worked, Jared’s mind was racing. There was something off about the whole killer scenario, he needed to find out about the accident. Jared caught Kane’s eye and motioned towards the door.   
  
Kane narrowed his eyes but there was something about Jared’s expression that said it was urgent. He rested his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed, “Excuse us a minute but I think your big hero is about to pass out at the sight of blood.” Kane led Jared outside, followed by Aldis.  
  
“Ok, Padalecki, you got us out of there. What do you want?” Kane sounded impatient.  
  
“It’s about the accident. It could be the reason why Matt won’t let go.” Jared began.  
  
“If you’re suggesting that Jensen killed him, Padalecki, then you’re out of your mind.” Kane growled.  
  
Jared shook his head, “No. Nothing like that. Sometimes spirits are confused about how they died, and it’s what keeps them here. But I don’t think that’s the whole reason for Matt being here. Aldis, I know you’re a paramedic. But, is there any way you can find out more about the accident?”  
  
Aldis thought about it, “I think I can. I know. I’ll ask Beth, she’s a cop. She might be able to help. What do you need to know? And dude, this had better not get Jensen into trouble.” He looked at Jared warily.  
  
“No. I don’t think it will. Look, all the papers said it was an accident. I just need to know the circumstances. There was a police investigation, right? If they thought Jensen was responsible then he would’ve been charged.” Aldis relaxed at Jared’s words.  
  
“Besides, I’ve never seen a ghost that strong. I think there is more going on here with Matt. I’m sorry, Kane, but I’m going to have to talk to Jensen and it might be better if I’m alone when I do it. How about I stay here with him tonight?” Jared looked at Kane who rolled his eyes.  
  
“I just can’t fuckin’ believe it; the bastard’s an overachiever, even in death. Ok, maybe it is time you talked to him, but why can’t we stay?”  
  
“From what you’ve said, Jensen will do anything to protect his friends, and I think it’s better if you’re there in case Matt does come back. I can see Matt; you guys can’t, so I have an advantage. Look, I promise to sleep on the couch; Hell, if it comes to it I’ll damn well sleep on the floor by his bed to make sure he’s safe.”  
  
Kane thought about it for a few seconds, “Ok, Jared, but if something goes wrong you get him out of there and come to me. Ghost or not I’ll fucking wring Matt’s neck if I have to.” Kane smiled at Jared and they went back to see how Jensen was doing.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001agyd/)

  
Jensen woke up slowly and groaned. He ached all over and for a few seconds he couldn’t remember why, and then it came flooding back in glorious 3D High Definition. He felt sick at the memory; it was then he heard movement out in the apartment. For a second he thought it was Matt. He lay there frozen with terror when a figure appeared in the doorway, it was Jared.  
  
Jared smiled at the confused man, “Good morning, I come bringing coffee. Would you like to drink it in here or would you prefer to sit out in the lounge?” Jared was still in the same clothes from the night before. They were rumpled so he must have slept on the couch.  
  
“Dude, did you sleep on my couch? How the hell did you even fit on it?” Jensen gave him a shy smile as he carefully sat up, wincing as his various bruises began a chorus of disapproval.  
  
“I think the kink in my neck may be permanent and I have a lot of sympathy for pretzels now. Do you need any help?” Jared remained where he was, he didn’t want to crowd Jensen. Jensen shook his head and threw back the covers. He looked down at himself and saw he was undressed; he shot a startled look at Jared.  
  
Jared raised his hands in a calming gesture, “Hey, don’t look at me. Kane and Misha got you undressed after you crashed downstairs. I did offer to help, but Kane threatened to castrate me if I tried. As hot as you are, Jensen, I’m very attached to my boys, so with much regret I retracted my offer.”   
  
Jensen laughed at that, “Yeah, that sounds like Kane. I should be fine. I’ll be out in a minute. Oh shit! I’m due downstairs.” Jensen gingerly climbed out of bed; he waited for the wave of pain to ebb away.  
  
“Relax, dude. Kane called Jim last night and told him about your fall down the stairs. Jim told you to take a couple of days off until your ankle is better. Oh, and we cleaned the surgery up, so nobody will know about what happened.  
  
Jensen looked at Jared gratefully and then he said “I suppose we need to talk, don’t we?” He gave Jared a pained smile.   
  
Jared nodded, “I’m sorry, Jensen but we have to. Look, I’ll wait out here, alright?”  
Jared returned to the lounge room? while Jensen got dressed. He was sure that it wasn’t the accident keeping Matt here but until he could figure out what it was, Jensen was in danger and he would do whatever it took to help him.  
  
After a few minutes Jensen limped into the room leaning heavily on his stick. Jared stood up and helped him the rest of the way. Once Jensen was sat down Jared went to pour him some coffee. “I suppose I ought to get the dumb question out of the way. How are you feeling this morning?” Jared asked as he sat down, putting two cups on the table in front of them.  
  
Jensen was pale with dark circles under his eyes; there were finger marks along his jaw where Matt had gripped his face. His lip had been split where he’d been back handed, and he looked exhausted as if the life was being drained out of him.  
  
“I’ve been better, but you know, same shit, different day. It’s just that I used to be able to see the punches coming and try to get out of the way. Come on then, Jared. Ask your question. I bet you want to know how I killed Matt.” Jensen sounded despondent.  
  
Jared picked up his cup and took a drink, “No, I was going to ask how you two met? And what was it about him that made you fall in love? It wasn’t all horror stories and nightmares, there had to have been some good times.” Jared’s tone was gentle; he wanted to get Jensen talking about Matt before he asked about the accident.  
  
“You’re serious! You really want to know about that part of my life. I thought Kane and Co would’ve told you.” Jensen stared at Jared.  
  
“Yes, they did, but I want to know your side of it, Jensen - when you were happy and I’m sorry, but when you stopped being happy. You don’t have to give me details. I just need to understand so I can help Matt move on. I take it by now you realize I can see Matt.” Jared looked sheepishly at Jensen.  
  
Jensen remembered last night when Jared had been battering the door. He was looking right at where Matt had been and, when he’d written his message Jared never took his eyes from the space behind him.  
  
“You really think you can help me? Listen, Jared, Matt doesn’t take too kindly to people who interfere.” Jensen sounded worried for him.  
  
“Hey, I’m big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself. So then where did you meet Matt?” Jared pressed again.  
  
Jensen sat back against the couch. He sighed softly and began to talk. “Actually, I didn’t meet Matt. It was more a case of him sweeping into the practice where I worked. He’d rescued a cat from a gang of kids; they were using it for an impromptu game of football. He insisted on paying for its treatment and wanted to make sure it found a good home. He kept ringing up to check on its progress and we got talking, he seemed to be everything I wanted. Handsome, sexy, kind with a great sense of humour and he seemed to like most of what I liked. It was as if the perfect man had just appeared right in front of me.  
  
Pretty soon we were dating and he was very demonstrative. You know - showered me with gifts and grand gestures. For our first anniversary we went to Rome. It was wonderful; he was forever buying me clothes. I didn’t realize at first but that was his first step in controlling me. He’d keep asking me to wear what he’d bought. So I did and then he gradually moved on to suggesting outfits to wear, then by the end, he was putting out the clothes he wanted me to wear.  
  
Then bit by bit he would make suggestions or constructive criticisms concerning my behaviour. I was being too loud or I should stop pestering people about my stupid books and films. Then my friends - there weren’t the right sort of people that I should be associating with. I was a professional and my friends should reflect that.” Jensen paused and looked at Jared, a sad smile played on his lips  
  
“I bet you’re thinking what a loser. All the warning signs were there about what an asshole he was and I just ignored them, too swept up in the romance and gifts. But it’s hard to explain when it was good and Matt was fine, it was brilliant. He was kind and attentive and then things slowly changed.”  
  
Jared remained quiet while Jensen was speaking; he knew how hard it had to be to bare his soul like this. Jared couldn’t even begin to imagine what Jensen had been through, and to make matters worse Jensen thought it was entirely his own fault. “Listen, Jensen. I don’t know if this will help but I’ve seen this kind of thing before, and believe me when I tell you you’re not weak or useless. Matt set out to gain complete control of you and I have to admit I don’t think I would’ve have survived half as well as you did.”  
  
“Don’t look at me as if I’m some kind of hero, Jared. All I learned to do was avoid making Matt angry so he wouldn’t use me as a punch bag. I lost my friends, my family and my self-respect. What kind of man am I? To let another man do that to me. Jesus, I must have had ‘victim’ tattooed on my forehead or something. I mean, why else did Matt pick on me? He must’ve seen just how weak I am.” As he spoke tears welled up in his eyes, but he managed to stop them from falling.  
  
“That’s it! I’m not crying over Matt anymore, all I’ve done for the last two years is exist. I stopped living when Matt cut me off from my friends. Shit! I don’t know why Kane even talks to me.” Jensen sounded lost, but Jared could see the determination in his eyes.  
  
Without thinking Jared reached over and took Jensen’s hand, “You know to Kane you are a hero. I hope you don’t mind but he told me how Matt finally broke you two apart. Jensen, it took guts to send Kane away like that so Matt wouldn’t destroy him.”  
  
Jensen looked at Jared and Jared’s breath caught in his throat; those green eyes were full of pain and humiliation on hearing that Jared knew the worst of his life with Matt. “Please Jensen, don’t be upset. I asked about what had happened, so I could try to understand Matt and then convince him to let go and move on.”  
  
Jensen pulled his hand away, shaking his head furiously, “No, you don’t understand. Matt will never let me go. As far as he’s concerned I’m his and always will be. You know what the worst thing was? It wasn’t when he beat the shit out of me, or even when he knew I didn’t want sex but he just carried on. It was when he ignored me. It came to the point when Matt was the only person I saw outside of work, and if he really wanted to punish me he would just stop speaking to me. It wasn’t even that he treated me as if I was invisible; I got so lonely I even begged him to talk to me. Christ! How fucking pathetic do I sound? I spent my life begging for the man who abused me to just look at me.” Jensen wrapped his arms round himself and he shivered.  
  
Jared moved closer and he put his arm round Jensen’s shoulders, “And you’re also the man who after everything Matt did to you that night, your first thought was to protect your oldest and closest friend. Then you found the strength to plan your escape. Do you know Matt thought he’d broken you? From what I can see he couldn’t be further from the truth. You really are a lot stronger than you think.”  
  
Jensen turned to Jared then pain still in those eyes, but there was also a flicker of optimism that maybe Jared was telling the truth. “I have to ask how you managed to keep what you were up to away from Matt?”  
  
Jensen gave a little smile, “That night he hurt me so badly I had to spend a week in bed. It was so bad he had to fetch a doctor friend of his to check me over. He told him it was a game that got out of hand. That I liked it rough and he was only doing what I asked.   
  
He was the same as always after one of our little educational sessions. Full of apologies and so gentle and tender, I think it was then I realized that it was all an act. Every time it was going to be the last time, but I had to learn my lesson, he hated doing those things to me. But I needed a firm hand; it was when he threatened Kane I knew enough was enough.  
  
Lying in bed that week gave me time to plan. I figured out how to divert money away from my account without Matt knowing what I was up to. I cancelled my health and life insurance and set up an account of my own and had the money paid there. Matt was so used to me doing as I was told he grew complacent, he stopped checking exactly where the money was going. I was safe as long as the amount he received remained the same.   
  
I decided once I had enough money I going to head to work one day and vanish. It was going to cost me the job I loved I could never work as a vet again because Matt would find me through it. But as long as I could put enough distance between us I might have stood a chance.”  
  
Jared was amazed at the amount of thought Jensen had given to his escape. “How long did that go on for?”  
  
“It was nearly a year, and to use Aldis’ favourite phrase I became the perfect Stepford boyfriend, doing what Matt said, wearing what he wanted, behaving how he wanted. I even managed to reduce how often he had to correct me. The hardest part was letting him touch me; I could barely stand it. But I knew it would be worth it in the end.  
  
The final part of the plan was to contact Kane so he would be able to get away at the same time. I was nearly ready; I had just enough to get away. I was only days away from disappearing, but it never happened.” Jensen finished and looked at Jared  
  
“Was that because of the accident? Jensen, listen to me. I don’t think that you killed Matt. Sometimes spirits are confused.”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “No, I know Matt, there is no way he is confused. I must’ve grabbed the wheel or something. I keep trying to remember what happened that night, but it’s like it’s behind a thick blanket of fog. It’s just there but I can’t make out the details. I have a question for you. How come he’s waited so long? It’s been nearly six months.”  
  
Jared thought about it for a moment, “From what I’ve seen and heard about Matt, he wants total control and for that he needed you on your own. At first, you were in the hospital and then you were at Kane’s. You’ve only been here for a short time, and I think he’s been watching you, waiting for the right time to strike.”  
  
Jensen looked terrified at the prospect and Jared couldn’t blame him. In fact, he was scared himself as he had no idea how to convince Matt to move on. Then there was the worrying fact that Matt was much stronger than a normal ghost. Jared smiled reassuringly at Jensen and then he saw Matt standing in front of them.  
  
“Jared, you should really learn to keep your hands off other people’s property.” With that, Jared found himself being pulled off the couch and he was thrown against the bookcase. He lay there stunned; he could hear Jensen pleading with Matt to leave him alone. Jared was just crawling away when he heard Jensen yell a warning.  
  
Matt pulled the bookcase on top of him, pinning his legs beneath it. Jared tried to move the bookcase but Matt was holding it down. Why the fuck was he so strong? Jared looked over to where Jensen was and his heart sank.

  
Matt was sat on the couch with Jensen on his knees in front of him. Jensen was facing Jared, his eyes wild and frightened. Matt had twisted his right arm behind his back to ensure that he didn’t move. “Now then, Jared, where were we? Ahh yes, we are going to discuss why you are going to leave Jensen alone. Now you are going to answer me carefully as not to upset Jensen or I’ll break his arm.”  
  
Just as Jared was about to answer Matt, he realized Jensen’s expression had changed. He looked shocked. Jared lifted his eyes to Matt and then dropped them back to Jensen. Jensen gave him the slightest of nods.  
  
Shit! Jensen could hear Matt. That meant he’d gotten even stronger, and then Jared realized why. He was feeding off Jensen’s fear of him, the more scared Jensen was, the stronger Matt would be. Somehow he had to get Jensen to fight back.  
  
“Come along, Jared, I don’t have all day. Well, actually I have forever, but the sooner you’re gone the better for me and Jensen. Now, like I said, why don’t you be a good boy and go away?”  
  
“What if I don’t” Jared growled.  
  
Matt shrugged, “Then I throw you downstairs or out of the window.”  
  
Jared shook his head “I don’t think so. Jensen will get the blame and I can’t see you letting him go to prison. You won’t be able to keep him all to yourself.” Jared smiled. But the smile died when Jensen gasped as Matt twisted his arm higher up his back. Jared raised his hands in surrender.  
  
Jared had an idea. Matt was just so proud of all his hard work with Jensen maybe; he could get him to talk.  
  
“Ok, ok, I have a question. Why Jensen? I mean, out of all the men you could’ve had, why him?” Jared watched Matt’s face and then Matt smiled.  
  
“Oh, I don’t see why not, since you asked so nicely. Well, for a start, have you seen him? I mean, my God, the man is gorgeous. So many people want him but he’s mine.  
  
I was listening to you talking earlier, and I have to say Jensen was never weak. He gave me such a challenge, he was a pleasure to train and to find out I haven’t broken him yet. Well, there’s a great incentive to see you gone. You asked why him....? Oh alright, why not?” Matt settled down. As he did he placed his hand on Jensen’s left shoulder and squeezed, he increased the pressure until Jensen gasped and tried to squirm out of his grip.  
  
Matt looked at Jared’s questioning expression, “Oh he broke... sorry, I might as well be honest. I broke his collar bone so that shoulder tends to be a little weak. Where was I? Oh yes, why Jensen? As you can imagine, with my career and high profile I needed the perfect partner. There had been a couple of other candidates; first of all, there was Ian. Very attractive but he could hardly walk and chew gum at the same time, great in the bedroom but not the board room.  
  
Then came David, not quite so pleasing on the eye, but very intelligent. He was a lawyer like me, and unfortunately very ambitious. I couldn’t have him eclipse me and besides, David simpered. It was all _yes Matt, No Matt._ No, he had to go.”  
  
Jared was listening with amazement and he could see Jensen was stunned by what he heard.   
  
Matt continued, “No, I knew Jensen was special from the first time I laid eyes on him.” Jared started at this.  
  
“Oh, the sweet little cat rescue story. Well, it begins a little earlier than that. No, I first saw Jensen around three months before we first met properly. He was at a club with some of his work colleagues; they were celebrating one of their birthdays or some such crap. I was there with some colleagues of mine, and then I saw him. I sat watching him and he came over and bought a bottle of champagne for some squawking harpy.  
  
The woman serving him addressed him as Doc Ackles, so smart as well as sexy. It was the work of minutes to find out all about Jensen. I just asked if he was attached and she practically gave me his life story. How he was the vet that saved her precious dog, and that they came there every Friday after work. After that it was a simple matter of finding where he worked and watching him. I found out what he liked, where he liked to go. I find that research is the best weapon. By the time I was ready to ‘meet’ Jensen for the first time I was fully prepared, his perfect man.  
  
Oh, as for the cat. That was even easier - walk into an animal shelter pay two hundred dollars. Two minutes kicking practice and hey presto, I’m a cat-rescuing hero. After that, it was just a matter of patience. I have to admit it really was a labour of love. I mean, look at him. He deserves to be dressed in the best designer clothes, and as much as it pains me to admit, he really is very good company. That is, once I put paid to his obsession with all things geek.”  
  
Jared glared at Matt. He’d hated the bastard before, now he positively loathed the fucker after hearing all that. Jensen’s face was a picture of shock on hearing how they had really met.  
  
“So then you stalk....”Before he could say anymore Matt twisted Jensen’s arm again. “Ok, I mean you two met and you were obviously happy, but Matt you’ve got to move on. Even you must understand you can’t keep Jensen, and why would you want to stay with the man that killed you?” Jared was taking a gamble. As Matt had been talking he’d seen him flicker. Jensen was no longer as scared; Matt was weakening.  
  
Matt threw back his head and laughed. “Oh God! You’re adorable. Don’t you think that till death do us part lacks ambition? No, as I said he’s mine and he will always be mine. And besides, Jensen really doesn’t have it in him to kill anyone, but if he feels guilty enough he will be easier to control.  
  
Oh God! The night of the accident, he really made me so angry. If I hadn’t have been so angry with him, I’d still be here, so it is his fault really.” Matt began to gently stoke Jensen’s neck, and he tried to pull away from the cold touch, shivering.  
  
Matt’s face grew angry, “Now, now Jensen, stop that.” As Matt spoke he gripped the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen went stiff at the touch and he lifted his eyes towards Jared.....”I’ve remembered the night of the accident.”

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001bsfa/)

  
Kane was pacing back and forth in his shop; Misha was growing dizzy watching him. “For Christ’s sake, sit down before you wear a hole in the floor.” Kane just glared as he made another pass.  
  
“What the fuck is taking so long? I mean, Aldis only has to ask a couple of questions. Perhaps I should ring Jared and see how things are going.” Kane reached for his phone.  
  
Misha slipped off his seat, took him by the arm and led him to the chair, “Kane, relax. If there was trouble Jared would call. As for Aldis, he’s got to find out about an accident that took place six months ago.” Kane took a deep breath and nodded. Just as he sat down Aldis came into the shop looking agitated.  
  
“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Kane asked his friend.  
  
Aldis sounded as if he’d been running and held up his hand for silence, “Jared was fucking right! There was something suspicious about the accident.”  
  
Kane went white, “Oh God! Don’t tell me Jensen did kill him. I don’t blame the kid but...shit.”  
  
Aldis was furiously shaking his head, “No, listen up. Matt was drunk and travelling too fast. He hit those parked cars without any help from Jensen. It’s what wasn’t in the newspaper reports that are important.  
  
Ok. I spoke to Beth and she got hold of the guys who investigated the crash, and they were only too happy to talk. It seems that if Matt had survived he was going to be facing some very tough questions.”  
  
Misha broke in, “What kind of questions?”  
  
“The kind where he would’ve been asked why he attempted to beat Jensen to death before the crash. Here’s the drill. After a fatal accident the car is treated almost like a crime scene. Once the fire crew got Jensen out of the car the police covered it to protect evidence. When they got it back to the C.S.I’s they found that Jensen’s seat was soaked, and there was no way that could’ve happened, even after Matt went through the windshield as the rain had stopped. Also the paramedics reported Jensen’s clothes were in the same condition and his shoes muddy, as if he’d been walking in the rain.   
  
On closer inspection of the car, they found blood on the inside of the door front passenger side, as if somebody had hit the car door and then bled into the car. Finally they told me the hospital staff said that it was lucky Jensen had been involved in a crash. Because he could’ve died from injuries sustained, due to repeated blows to the head. They also found older injuries that suggested physical abuse and that those injuries could not have happened in the crash.”  
  
Kane looked shocked at the news, “How did he get the head injuries?”   
  
“Misha, come here and I’ll show you.” Misha stood in front of Aldis and he turned him so he was facing Kane, then he took a firm grip on the back of Misha’s neck. “From the bruises on the back of his neck they assume Matt held Jensen like this. They also think Jensen was on foot and Matt caught up with him. When Matt tried to get him in the car Jensen fought back. The cops think he slammed Jensen’s head into the door frame several times; the rain washed the blood off the outside but what ran down the inside remained.”  
  
“How come none of this was ever fucking reported? Kane asked furiously.  
  
“Simple. The Bomers stepped in. After the accident, they were given the preliminary reports and it was felt by all concerned that justice would not be served by dragging Matt’s name and reputation through the mud after his tragic demise.  
  
There was one final thing, though. Before the Bomer’s lawyers moved in and closed the investigation the cops managed a quick search of the car. They found a box in the trunk and from what was in there.....put it like this - the phrase S & M take-out was used. So fuck alone knows what happened that night. The only two people who knew for certain, one’s dead and the other can’t remember.” Aldis finished speaking and waited for Kane’s reaction to the news.  
  
“I fucking knew something was wrong after I got to see Jensen. I was cornered by some of the Bomer’s lawyers, wanting to know what Jensen remembered of the whole night, not just the accident. I thought the bastard looked happy when I told him he couldn’t remember anything. When I went to get Jensen’s stuff from the apartment, they made sure I didn’t open any drawers I wasn’t supposed to.”  
  
“They were making sure you didn’t find anything incriminating. It’s kind of a shame Matt didn’t survive. I’d have looked forward to seeing him in trouble.” Misha said  
  
Kane shook his head, “No, it would never have gotten to court, you know that. Shit! We need to tell Jared.” Kane tried Jensen’s number again but when the phone went to voice mail again Kane looked at his friends. “There’s something wrong. We need to get over there now.” The three men turned to leave.  
  
The door burst open and Chad Michael Murray staggered in, “Kane dude, have you seen Jay? I got him a present. “As he spoke he brandished the present.  
  
“You brought him a half-drunk bottle of tequila?”Misha asked.  
  
“I err got thirsty...hell, it’s the thought that counts. So where is he? His shop ain’t open... ah, don’t tell me they cancelled _Warehouse 13_ and he’s in mourning.” Chad wavered.  
  
“Move it, Murray. We ain’t got time for your shit...”Kane pushed past the startled man, and then he called back. “On second thoughts, bring him along. The more the merrier to tackle Matt. If things turn ugly Chad can breathe on him, the smell’s enough to send him to Hell.” Aldis and Misha stepped forward, grabbed Chad’s elbows and dragged him backwards out of the shop.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00016a52/)

  
Matt had frozen when he heard Jensen say he remembered the night of the accident, and this time when Jensen twisted within his grasp he’d gotten free. Jensen took his chance and he managed to get away from Matt. He turned to look at him and he scooted away until his back hit the wall.  
  
Jensen stared at Matt and Jared barely drew breath. Whatever Jensen had remembered was making him angry and causing Matt to weaken. Jared spoke quietly “What happened, Jensen? What do you remember?”  
  
Jensen stared at Matt, the fear was draining away, “We had gone to Matt’s boss’s house for dinner, we were discussing Matt being made partner at his firm. Dinner had just finished and I went to the bathroom. When I came back I was just about to go back into the dining room when I heard Matt and his boss talking. His boss wanted to know if I was alright with the deal, and Matt said I’d do whatever he told me to, that he’d brought along some toys for him to use on me. It seems that Matt’s partnership depended on a little sweetener - me. I had to sleep with him for Matt to get the job. When I heard that, I just got out of the house and ran. I know it was raining but I just kept running. I had no idea where I was going.  
  
Then I heard the car, he’d come after me. He pulled the car in front of me and got out. The next thing I knew Matt was beating the crap out of me. He was so fucking angry, screaming about how I ruined his chances and that he’d lost the partnership. He started to drag me to the car, telling me he was taking me back to his boss so I could keep up my end of the deal. When he got me to the car I started to fight back. He grabbed the back of my neck and the last thing I remember was my head hitting the car. After that, everything was hazy. I heard Matt shouting at me and I think he was taking me home.” Jensen was struggling to piece together the rest of the night.  
  
Jared was watching Matt. He could see the anger on his face and suddenly Jared understood why Matt wouldn’t cross over - Jensen hadn’t killed him. It was an accident like the papers said, “All this is because he said _no_ isn’t it? For the first time in a long time, Jensen said _no_ to you and you can’t stand not being in control.” Jared looked over to Jensen, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Matt leapt to his feet and suddenly the pressure increased on Jared’s legs. Jared tried to push the bookcase off him but he couldn’t. Jensen managed to get to his feet using the wall for support, “Come on, Matt, leave him alone. It’s me you want. After all, I let you down, didn’t I? I wouldn’t fuck your boss for your precious promotion. I know why you didn’t take me back that night; you messed my face up. He wouldn’t have touched me. Hell, he may even have asked you to bend over for him.”  
  
Jared was horrified. What the fuck was Jensen doing? He knew that Jensen was protecting him by distracting Matt and it worked. Matt flew at him and hurled Jensen against the wall, his hand gripping Jensen’s throat, squeezing slowly. “You belong to me! You do not have the right to say _no_. I made you, Jensen and I can break you. Do you understand?” Matt was screaming, the carefully cultivated mask of debonair charm gone and in its place was the nightmare Jensen had faced every day.  
  
Jensen smiled at his tormentor and a weak laugh escaped him. Matt stepped back a little and eased the crushing grip round his throat. “I’m not yours anymore, Matt and I never will be again.” His voice was a weak rasp.  
  
Matt growled at him, “I’ll never let you go. You’ll be mine forever. I’ll kill you first then you’ll be with me always.”  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Go on, do it. And the second I take my last breath I will run straight for that light and no way will you catch me. I’m through with being scared of you.” With those words Matt flickered and his grip weakened.  
  
Jared was willing Jensen on. The more he weakened him the better chance he had of convincing him to go into the light Jared knew was waiting.

[   
  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00017qe5/)

The door flew open and Kane, Aldis and Misha burst through it, the men skidding to a halt as they all saw Matt. Kane snarled at him and took a step towards him. Matt threw out his hand and the three men were thrown to the ground and pinned in place. “Good Morning, Kane, long time no see. Sad to say, not long enough. Bear with me while I deal with Jensen. There’s a good boy.” The minute the others had appeared, Jensen’s fear for their safety strengthened Matt once again.  
  
Matt lifted Jensen off his feet and Jared saw his eyes roll back; he clawed at the bookcase in a frantic attempt to get free.   
  
Finally into this tableau staggered Chad. He took one look at what was going on turned to Jared and said, “Dude, don’t just fucking sit there. Do something! And don’t give me... _I gotta talk him into the light shit._ Are you just gonna let him kill the love of your damn life?”  
  
At that, five pairs of eyes all turned on Jared, who went bright red at the scrutiny, “I don’t know what you’re on about! “ Jared felt Matt’s stare become more intense.  
  
Chad, happily oblivious to the threat of an enraged Matt carried on, “Jesus dude, the way you’re looking at Jensen, I thought he was the second coming. Do something!” Then Chad turned, looked at Matt’s face and gave a nervous smile. “Or, then again I might be wrong; it could be you he’s got the hots for. He’s always had crap taste in men.” Chad backed away slowly.  
  
Matt had grown more elated with each word of Chad’s outburst; he had more leverage to use against Jensen. He carelessly let go of Jensen’s throat, ignoring the sound of him falling to the floor. Kane and Jared cried out when he hit the floor, the sound of his breathing ragged and painful as he tried to draw air into his lungs.  
  
“Not content with putting your hands all over what doesn’t belong to you, you think you can take him from me? No, Jared, perhaps the best way for Jensen to learn his lesson is to see someone he likes hurt because of him. He managed to protect Kane; I wonder what he’d do to protect you?” Matt advanced slowly towards Jared. As he moved forward Jared felt the pressure from the bookcase increase.  
  
Jared couldn’t help the moan of pain that escaped him, and then came a quiet voice, pleading. “Matt, no. Please don’t hurt him. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Jensen had managed to crawl after him, hand outstretched in supplication.   
  
Matt spun round, delight plain on his face at hearing those words. He suddenly appeared behind Jensen and pulled him to his knees, his hands resting possessively on his shoulders. Jared looked at Jensen’s face. The fire that had burned in his eyes only a few seconds ago had died and instead, there was a resigned look in its place.  
  
“Godamnit, Padalecki, don’t you dare just sit there whinging you can’t do anything. I always thought you had more guts than that. You just gonna let him destroy Jensen? Cowboy the fuck up, dude and do something.” Chad’s words hit Jared hard. Was he just going to sit there and let Matt do this?  
  
He shook his head, “I can’t, Chad. I only guide them to the light. I can’t make them cross over. There is nothing I can do.” A wave of helplessness swept over Jared, and Matt laughed.  
  
“Oh, Jensen. It’s such a shame every time you think you have a knight in shining armour, they just let you down. First Kane, now Jared. Now be a good boy and tell these people to go, or do you want me to hurt them?”   
  
Jensen managed a weak smile at his friends and Jared, “Please go, I’ll be fine. I don’t want any of you hurt.” As he spoke Jensen’s eyes locked with Jared’s. Jared felt as if he was being torn apart. Jensen was prepared to hand himself over to Matt to protect him and all he could do was bleat about not forcing Matt into the light.  
  
“Now you’ve all heard Jensen. I want you out of here now.” Kane, Aldis and Misha found themselves able to stand, released from Matt’s power. They moved to where Jared was pinned. They shifted the bookcase and Kane pulled Jared free.  
  
“Come on, man. We’ll find a way to help him. I ain’t leaving him this time.” Kane was moving Jared towards the door; Jared was growing angrier by the second. What use was this gift if he couldn’t help someone who was really in trouble?  
  
“Goodbye, Jared.” Jensen’s soft voice cut through him like a knife then came the sound of a whimper.  
  
Jared turned back, knocking Kane out of the way. Matt had dragged Jensen to his feet and once again his hand was squeezing his throat, “Did I say you could speak? You little slut, I’ll bet he’s done more than just sit and hold your hand. It’s time for you to remember who you belong to.” Matt screamed into Jensen’s face as his lips were turning blue. Jared could see a smile of triumph on Jensen’s face. He was escaping Matt the only way he knew how - he’d goaded him into going too far.  
  
Rage swept through Jared and he screamed one word “No” as he did he pushed out his hand, all his anger and desperation poured into the gesture. Matt spun away from Jensen, an expression of shock plain on his face, “I said no, you are not going to touch him again. Do you hear me?” Jared shouted and walked towards Matt again and he felt power flooding through him as he pushed Matt further back.   
  
Matt tried to struggle against the force pushing him away from Jensen, but Jared was proving too strong. Jared was now standing between Jensen and Matt, protecting the fallen man from the ghost.  
  
“I’ll ask you one last time, Matt. Go into the light, or so fucking help me I’ll put you there myself.”  
  
Jared glared down at Matt, the warning plain. Matt refused to go quietly, “You’ll never have him; he’s mine. You won’t force me over. It’s against your principles.” He sneered at Jared.  
  
As Matt had spoken, Jared could see two doorways appear; one was infused with a soft, welcoming light, and the other was cold and dark and raised the hairs on the back of Jared’s neck. Jared drew himself up to his full height. He gave Matt a smile, not the usual pleasant light-up-the–room-with–joy kind his friends were used to. This smile was cold, cruel and calculating, “You’re right, Matt. I won’t force you into the light. I think there is another place for you.” With that, Jared dredged the last of the power he felt coursing through him and used it to push Matt towards the darker doorway.  
  
Matt screamed with fear, as he felt the darkness creep forward to claim its’ prize. He looked to Jared for an act of mercy. Instead, as he was pulled down, the last thing he saw was Jared falling to his knees beside Jensen, and then he heard the mocking laughter telling him he had lost.  
  
As Matt was swallowed by the darkness, Jared had dropped to his knees by Jensen. He could hear voices but he wasn’t paying attention, all he cared about was Jensen. Jensen was lying on his side, his eyes closed, his breathing painfully loud. Jared reached out to touch him and a pair of green eyes opened, searching the room.  
  
“It’s ok, he’s gone. I promise you he won’t be coming back. You’re safe now.” Jared gently pulled Jensen into a sitting position and rested him against his chest. He looked up at the others standing there and smiled.  
  
“What the fuck just happened?” asked Kane, dumbstruck at the display of power.  
  
Chad just grinned, “I think Jaybird just found the turbo switch on his gift.”   
  
Misha had called an ambulance and was looking round the devastated room, “I think Jensen may have to redecorate when he gets out of hospital, and no arguments, man, you are going to hospital.” Misha knelt down by Jensen as he was being held by Jared, who looked as if he had no intention of letting go of him anytime soon.  
  
Jared suddenly seemed to realize his best friend was stood there; he smiled at him and said the first thing that came into his head, “Hi Chad. How was Mexico?”  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001e60h/)


	5. Chapter 5

Jared staggered into his apartment early the next morning, collapsed onto to his couch and tried to marshal his thoughts into some semblance of order. Last night had become fragmented like a pane of shattered glass and its shards had cut deep.  
  
After Misha had called the ambulance, he’d sat holding Jensen until the paramedics had virtually prised him out of his arms. After that the night had flown by in stops and starts, disjointed conversations and feelings of utter helplessness. They had raced out of the apartment after the paramedics. Kane ran for his truck yelling over his shoulder. “Come the fuck on, Padalecki, get your ass in gear... now!” Jared hadn’t needed an engraved invite after hearing that, he ran after the other men.  
  
He turned and yelled at Chad, “Dude, stay here. Look after Harley and Sadie for me, and for the love of God, don’t you dare give Harley any Tequila or beer. Do you hear me?” Chad nodded and made a flapping gesture with his arms that Jared took as go.  
  
They reached the hospital and Kane hit the place like a hurricane, desperately trying to find Jensen and find out what was happening to him. After terrifying most of the nursing staff Aldis had found them. He and Misha had gone in search of Jensen and had been successful. Aldis dragged them towards the room where he was being treated.  
  
“Listen, me and Misha have managed to convince the nurses to let you stay with Jensen tonight. Come on.”   
  
Kane followed Aldis and Jared tagged along, hoping he wouldn’t mind, “Hey Aldis, how did you manage that?” Jared asked.  
  
“Easy. Misha just offered the nurses sexual favours; they said they would let you stay on the understanding that Misha stopped offering them his body.” Aldis laughed as he led them to Jensen’s room; they were just about to go in when the doctor appeared and glared at them.  
  
The conversation that followed left Jared confused and worried. First of all he cleared up Kane’s connection to Jensen. After a terse conversation it was discovered that Kane held Power of Attorney over Jensen in case of medical emergencies or, as he put it....”Jensen was involved in a car accident recently. It damn near killed him; his family were a little too busy to come. Jensen decided it might be better if I was his emergency contact. Now are you gonna tell me what’s happening or what?”  
  
The doctor had talked to Kane about Jensen’s condition and as he spoke Jared sank down onto a chair. The words became hazy but phrases kept popping up like, “Severely bruised trachea... if he deteriorates no choice...sedation...intubation...keep him calm....” Jared felt sick and all the time, he kept seeing Jensen lying on the floor, struggling to breathe. If only he’d responded sooner to the threat Matt posed, none of this would’ve happened.  
  
He was shaken from his reverie by a hand on his shoulder; he looked up into Kane’s blue eyes. “Come on, man. You want to help me keep him company?” For once Kane’s tone was gentle.   
  
Jared shook his head, “No. I can’t. It’s my fault he’s hurt. I should’ve done something sooner. I let Matt do this to him; I’ll just wait out here.”  
  
Kane hauled Jared to his feet and he looked at him angrily, “Now you listen here, Padalecki. There is only one to blame here and that’s Matt or if it comes down to it, me. I had my chance to help Jensen years ago and I did nothing. So if you like, me an’ you can have a pity party later over which one of us failed him the most. But right now you need to get your lanky ass in there.” With that Kane pushed Jared into the room.   
  
Jared walked in, terrified of what he was going to find. He expected to see Jensen hooked up to every piece of life support equipment he’d ever seen in the movies. Instead, Jensen’s bed was raised slightly to help ease his breathing; he was only wearing a nasal cannula. He was attached to a heart monitor and there was a reassuringly steady beep. Jared moved forward cautiously, Jensen’s eyes were closed and he didn’t want to wake him.  
  
Jared stood by the side of the bed and looked at Jensen. He was so pale he was almost as white as the sheets he lay on. This only served to make the dark circles under his eyes and bruises that adorned his face and neck even more vivid. Jared swore he could see them getting darker as he looked; he felt a wave of revulsion as he looked at the finger marks that encircled Jensen’s throat.  
  
Jared sat down on the chair beside the bed and Kane sat the other side, listening to the sound of Jensen’s breathing. It sounded painful, as if every breath was a battle. But Jared thought he’d never heard a sweeter sound as it meant that Jensen was still with him. Without thinking, he reached over and gently took Jensen’s hand. He was trying to calm down when he felt his hand being squeezed.  
  
He raised his head and found himself looking into a pair of bloodshot eyes. Jensen gave him a weak smile, and Jared beamed in return. “Ok then, dumb question first, how are you feeling?” Jensen rolled his eyes and grimaced, Jared laughed and squeezed his hand in return, “You get some rest. Me and Kane are going to stay with you tonight.” Jensen nodded and his eyes closed as he let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
The rest of the night was anything but restful for the two men watching; they reacted to every twitch, or change in Jensen’s breathing. After the fifth time Kane fetched a nurse because of a hitch in his breathing, the nurses threatened to throw them out. One short lecture on critical care later saw a much-chastised Kane sitting quietly. While Jared kept watch, countless scenarios ran through his mind. What if he’d left when Kane had dragged him to the door? Or if he hadn’t been able to push Matt through the doorway? _What if’s_ ran round and round his head, making him dizzy. All he knew was Jensen still held his hand and there was no way he was letting go.  
  
Jared felt a gentle squeeze on his hand become more insistent, he found himself resting his head on the bed. Shit! He must’ve fallen asleep. He sat bolt upright, bleary eyed. Kane was standing, grinning at him and Jensen was writing on a pad. He stopped writing, looked at Jared and smiled.  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry! I was supposed to be watching you. God! What if something had happened!” Before Jared could continue, Jensen let go of his hand and gently smacked the back of his head.  
  
Kane picked up the pad and laughed, “I gotta read this to ya - _I want you two to go home, get something to eat and for God’s sake, shower. One of you is ripe and it’s making my eyes water, the doctor will call if anything happens. I don’t want to see either of you until visiting hours, and Kane, try not to scare Jared to death on the way home.  
_  
Come on then, Jared, Jensen has spoken. Well written. Ok, dude, see you very soon, no rowdy parties while we’re gone. I don’t want to find out you’ve wrecked the place.” Jensen just grinned then stuck his tongue out. Kane laughed and walked to the door.   
  
Jared gave him a nervous smile. He stood by the bed, uncertain of what to do; he felt a squeeze on his hand and Jensen gave him one final smile, then he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jared rolled his eyes, “Ok. I get it, no need to shout...look, I’ll see you later.” For a second Jared wanted nothing more than to bend over and kiss Jensen, but he felt it was the wrong time. Instead, he slipped his hand out of Jensen’s and walked out of the room. He didn’t see the wistful look Jensen gave him as he left.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00019152/)

  
Now, as he sat on his couch he considered last night to up there with the worst experiences in his life. Those included finding out Brian Mathews, the hot quarter back was definitely not gay, no matter what Chad had said. Seeing Jensen in that hospital bed, fighting for breath. Then, of course, there was the tattoo of a pair of tits on his ass. The whole goddamn Matt situation - he just wished he could’ve sent the bastard on his way earlier. Ok, maybe on reflection he would change the order of the list, and then dump the whole Brian Matthews thing, but the tattoo? That was still on the list.  
  
The next few days flew past in a blink of an eye as far as Jared was concerned. He was either working, at the hospital or helping Kane, Aldis and Misha clean up Jensen’s place. At one point Misha told him he was the fourth musketeer as Kane hadn’t tried to kill him or terrify him once.   
  
Jared suspected that might have something to do with the way he’d chased the cop out of Jensen’s hospital room, after he wouldn’t believe Jensen didn’t know his attacker and suggested it had been a lovers’ spat between him and Kane. He’d simply loomed over the man, growled something about homophobia, and firmly escorted him out; Jensen had laughed and called him - _my hero_ in that husky whisper he was forced to talk in at the moment. And no, it wasn’t hot at all; it just made Jensen sound even more ridiculously sexy, if that was possible.  
  
When Jensen had finally been discharged from hospital, Kane had immediately placed him under house arrest. According to Aldis who stopped by to talk to Jared, Jensen was going stir crazy as Kane was barely allowing him to move off the couch. Aldis and Misha were even offering to help him escape the clutches of an overzealous best friend but before Jared could ask any more Aldis had gone.  
  
Jared had just finished serving a customer when he heard the door open, “I’ll be with you in a moment, feel free to browse.” He turned round and stopped dead. There stood Jensen looking around, his face lit up with excitement; Jared moved from behind the counter, “Hi, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He looked out of the door, expecting Kane to materialize and kill him on principle.  
  
Jensen grinned happily at him, “God no, I’ve had enough of that. As long as I take it easy I’m fine. Dude, this place is amazing; I could spend a fortune in here. Do you give discounts for friends?” Jared was just about to respond _no, but I would for a boyfriend_ , when Jensen’s phone beeped.  
  
“Shit! Kane’s heading this way; you’ve got to hide me. Please Jared. I just wanted some fresh air and Kane will just drag me back to his and threaten to tie me to the bed.” Several images flashed through Jared’s head, and if Kane was a mind reader at least two of them would result in his body being dumped in an alley somewhere.  
  
Jared gently took Jensen by the arm, mindful of the fact he wasn’t long out of hospital and led him behind the counter, “How the hell can a comic book shop be considered fresh air?” He asked.  
  
“Simple. No Kane and no mother hen routine. Oh crap, here he comes.” With that, Jensen suddenly folded down and hid behind Jared’s legs.  
  
The door swung open and Kane stalked inside, his eyes darting everywhere, “Come on, Padalecki, where is he? I know he’s in here. He should be resting, not running around all over the place.” Kane took a step towards the counter and Jared felt his heart rate accelerating. Taking a deep breath he answered.  
  
“Where’s who?” He coughed slightly, hearing his voice had suddenly become very high pitched.  
  
“Oh, you know...Jensen, guy with green eyes, freckles, suffered a near-death experience only five days ago? Ring any bells?” Kane took another step closer. Jared was throwing prayers towards the patron saint of geeks, whoever it was, when Kane’s phone rang. While Kane growled into the phone Jared could feel Jensen’s arm wrap round his legs, as he tried to keep his balance from the way he’d crouched down. The feel of Jensen’s body pressed that close was doing strange things to his libido and he was only wrapped round his calves. If Jensen ever got any higher it would probably kill him, that’s if Kane didn’t do it first.  
  
“You’re off the hook, Padalecki. That was Misha. Jensen’s with him. I gotta admit he’s determined; he even took his meds with him. Listen, when Jensen’s up to having visitors I’ll let you know. He should be fine in a few days. You take care now. Bye Jared.” Kane turned and stalked back out of the shop and down the board walk.  
  
“Are you alright?” Came a voice from by his ankles. Jared looked down to see Jensen grinning up at him mischievously. Jared bent down and helped the other man get back to his feet.  
  
“So you’re at Misha’s? And what meds have you taken with you?” Jared looked worried.  
  
“Oh, don’t look like that. There’s no need to turn me over to Kane. I’ve got some pain killers and anti inflammatories. Relax, Jared. I’m not about to collapse in your shop. By the way, can I stay here with you? There’s only so much day-time TV I can take.” Jensen flashed him a hopeful smile, and after seeing him smile like that Jared would’ve happily handed over his signed Doctor Who DVD, if Jensen had asked him to.  
  
“Ok, you can stay but sit there and relax, no running around the place. Are you sure you’re ok?” Jared pointed to a chair he used when it was quiet in the shop.  
  
Jensen sat down and smiled happily. Just then the door opened. After a few seconds of terror when he was convinced it was Kane returning, he relaxed when he saw some of his regular customers had come in. The rest of the day passed with Jared serving customers and talking to Jensen when it was quiet. He enjoyed Jensen’s company; the man was funny and very knowledgeable about most things geek.  
  
“What are you doing tonight then, Jay? I bet you’ve got a hot date planned.” Jensen asked as he sat sipping a cup of coffee that Jared had made.  
  
“Oh, I got a hot date alright; it’s with Robert Downey Junior.” Jared grinned and Jensen tried not to stare at his dimples.  
  
“Ok, do the press know about this? And is there any chance you could get me his autograph?” Jared laughed at that.  
  
“My hot date consists of _Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes_ , with the added highlight of beer and pizza. See, I know how to party.”   
  
“Sounds like a great night, I haven’t seen those yet. I hear that Iron Man is brilliant.”  
  
“Dude, where have you been? No self-respecting geek missed _Iron Man_.” The second he said it Jared wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, “Shit! I’m so sorry, and you wonder why I haven’t got a boyfriend.” Jensen shook his head.  
  
“Don’t apologise, Jay. It just means I’ve got a lot of catching up to do, and thanks to you I’ve got plenty of time to do it in. By the way, I never said thanks for what you did.” Jensen blushed as he spoke.  
  
Jared wanted nothing more than to just walk over to him and kiss him, although that would be taking advantage of a vulnerable man. But he had to admit he liked the way Jensen called him _Jay_. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, in a little cage, was what Jared liked to call his own inner Chad. The being, who at the moment was frantically rattling the bars of his cage, yelling “ _Kiss him for God’s sake! Go over and kiss him!_ ” Instead, the virtuous side of his mind managed to respond to Jensen instead. “There’s no need to thank me. I just wish I could’ve done more, and sooner. Listen, would you like to stay and watch the movies with me. I’ll order more pizza. Can you drink beer at the moment? And will Kane come looking for you?” Inside his head the inner Chad was leaping up and down, punching the air.  
  
Jensen’s face lit up with a smile, “You don’t mind me staying? I’d better stay off the beer, and as far as Kane’s concerned, I’m spending the evening at Misha’s. Don’t worry. Misha’s told him he’s going to be teaching me to meditate and I need a calm atmosphere.”  
  
Jared smiled, “Do you like pepperoni?”  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001bsfa/)

  
After they closed up the shop, Jared took Jensen up his apartment where Jensen was mugged by Sadie and Harley. After a few minutes slobbering, the two dogs left the room and went to lie on Jared’s bed. “Like I said, you wonder why I don’t have a boyfriend. If you can’t have beer is coke alright?”   
  
“Yeah, no problem. So I take it your bed is their usual sleeping place? Man, I bet that’s all kinds of fun.”  
  
Jared returned with drinks, “Oh yeah. I barely have enough room to lie down myself. So which film first?” Jared waved two DVDS at Jensen; he pointed to _Iron Man_ and they settled down to watch.  
  
Jared was enjoying himself, one of his favourite films, pizza, beer and great company. As the films progressed, he found himself getting closer and closer to Jensen until they were leaning against one another. Finally, as the end credits of Sherlock Holmes rolled, Jensen was resting his head against Jared’s shoulder; he looked completely relaxed.   
  
In fact, it looked like he was falling asleep. Jared would’ve loved to just let Jensen sleep there, but he knew he should get him home. He determinedly ignored the growling sound coming from the cage. He gently shook Jensen, “Hey, come on. I need to get you home before you turn into a pumpkin, or Kane finds out about this and beats me to death with one.”  
  
Jared stood up and helped Jensen to his feet, he swayed a little and Jared put his arm round his waist to help steady him. Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes and time seemed to slow. Jared was struggling with his conscience; the strong moral upright part of him was congratulating him on stopping Jensen from falling.  
  
But his inner Chad was howling loudly and gibbering “ _For the love of God, dude, just KISS HIM! He’s the hottest man you’ve ever seen. Don’t just stand there, do something!_ ” Jared just continued to stare into Jensen’s green eyes; he ignored the sound of inner Chad slamming his head against the bars of his cage in desperation.  
  
Then, the decision was taken out of his hands to wild cheering from inner Chad. Jensen stepped in close and he kissed Jared. The kiss was soft and tentative; Jensen slipped his arm round Jared’s waist, his other hand resting on Jared’s shoulder. Jared stiffened, not knowing what to do even as Jensen’s lips pressed against his own. Finally Jensen broke the kiss. He looked into Jared’s eyes; there was an air of sadness there when Jared hadn’t responded to the kiss. He let go of Jared and stepped back awkwardly, his disappointed gaze dropping to the floor.   
  
“Look, I’m so sorry about that, Jared. I better go. It’s late. I’ll get Misha to come and fetch me. I’ll just wait downstairs, I’ll see you soon.” He walked slowly towards the door, his shoulders slumped. He was reaching for his phone when Jared spoke to him.  
  
“Wait, please. Why did you kiss me?” Jared was nearly deafened by inner Chad’s groan of frustration, along with the _“_ _Dude, seriously, do we need to have the talk about what to do when a hot guy kisses you right now?”_  
  
Jensen looked back at him, “I kissed you because I wanted to. I thought you liked me too but I got the signals wrong. Been out of the game too long, it won’t happen again.”  
  
Before Jared knew what he was doing he’d crossed the room and stood in front of Jensen. He tried to look into his eyes but Jensen avoided his gaze. He reached out and put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and cursed inwardly when the other man flinched. “Jensen, look at the way you’ve just reacted to me touching you. You’re not ready for this kind of thing. You need time, dude, not somebody pawing at you.” Jared’s voice was gentle.  
  
Jensen’s head snapped up and it was Jared’s turn to flinch. His eyes blazed with anger, “You know what, Jared? I’m fucking tired of being told what I want. I’m tired of existing. I want to start living again. And what’s so wrong with wanting to spend the night with you? I don’t normally do this kind of thing. It’s usually several dates and then I think about asking a guy to rip my clothes off. Well, that didn’t work out so good the last time. Please Jared, I just need someone to hold me. I want to feel alive again.” Jensen’s voice faltered, he pulled free of Jared’s grip and went to move past him.  
  
“I know you think you’re taking advantage of some fragile little flower, but trust me, Jared, I don’t break that easily. Besides, I’m not all that repulsive, you know. And I think you’re possibly the hottest man I’ve seen in a long time. But I can understand why you don’t want to do this.” Jensen gave a hurt little smile and began to move again.  
  
By now inner Chad was frenziedly trying to tunnel out of the cage, and little by little Jared was starting to listen. Was he really going to let Jensen just walk out the door? He turned Jensen round and pulled him close. This time Jared initiated the kiss, his hand cupping the back of Jensen’s head. His tongue glided along Jensen’s bottom lip and his lips parted. Jared gently explored Jensen’s mouth as they kissed, finding he liked the taste of those lips. Their tongues swirled back and forth and finally they broke apart, both men breathing hard.  
  
Jared looked at Jensen with concern in his eyes, “Jared, stop thinking so loud. I’m fine. Can we do that again, only somewhere a little more comfortable?” His voice had dropped low and sounded husky again. Jared really didn’t want to let go of him, he was enjoying the feel of Jensen’s body against his.  
  
Inner Chad kicked the cage door and yelled _“Hello! Dude, bedroom, or do you want Jensen to get naked right here? Then again, it’s not a bad idea, but really, you can have much more fun on a bed.”_ Jared was really beginning to like inner Chad’s suggestions. Placing one more kiss on Jensen’s lips, he broke away. “Wait here, I’ll be back soon.”  
  
He ran into the bedroom, switched on the lamp and got down to business. He knelt by Harley and Sadie and began to talk, “Listen guys, I need you to do me a favour. Can you sleep on the couch tonight? Please? I wouldn’t normally ask, but it’s Jensen and you want me to be happy, right?” Sadie fixed him with a disdainful look, Jared was desperate, “Alright, I’ll buy you both steak, we got a deal?” With that the dogs got off the bed. Jared was just pulling the cover off the bed when he heard laughter.  
  
“I loved your mastery over your dogs. That was a great piece of negotiation. What would it have cost you if they hadn’t gone?” Jared walked over to Jensen; he took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door.  
  
Jensen looked over his shoulder and smirked, “Don’t like an audience, hey?” He smiled as Jared guided him to the bed.  
  
“No. I always feel like they are giving me marks out of ten. Look, they got steak out of the deal and we got the bedroom. It’s a win all round. Anyway, I would have offered them a week’s worth to go.” He smiled down at Jensen. He hesitated again, what if he was rushing Jensen? He wanted so much more than just one night with him.  
  
“Aren’t we wearing too many clothes for this to work?” With that, Jensen started to unbutton Jared’s shirt, his fingers moved swiftly and soon the shirt was on the floor. Before Jared knew it, he felt warm hands slip under his T-shirt as Jensen’s fingers ran down his torso. Jensen moved even closer and kissed his neck while he was working to get the T-Shirt off.  
  
Jared finally got with the program. He felt it was unfair to let Jensen do all the work so he pulled the T-shirt over his head. As he was doing that, Jensen undid his belt and it joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Jensen leaned back and gave Jared’s body an appreciative look. “Wow! You should wear tighter clothes to work, Jay. Are you sure you’re not a superhero? Mild-mannered comic shop owner by day and masked avenger by night?”Jensen smirked as he spoke.  
  
Jared grinned in return. With a flourish he dropped his jeans and took off his boxers. Stepping out of the rest of his clothes he stood in front of Jensen, naked. Jensen stared at him and licked his lips, “Do you like my costume? Or do you think it needs a little work?” With that, Jared struck a _muscle_ pose.  
  
“I take it back, mild-mannered comic shop owner by day, dork by night. God! You’re gorgeous!” Jensen began to explore Jared’s body, his fingers tracing his muscles as they went with the softest of touches. Jensen’s hands lingered on his hips before moving slowly towards his cock. He curled his hand round Jared’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit, moving slowly, making him gasp at the touch.   
  
Jensen’s movements were so slow and teasing Jared thought he’d go mad if Jensen didn’t speed up. Still moving leisurely, Jensen stroked up and down the length of Jared’s cock. Jared rested his hands on Jensen’s shoulders; he shivered at the deft touches when Jensen twisted his wrist on an up stroke. His head fell back and he moaned. Jensen took advantage of this and moved forward. Still working Jared’s cock he gently licked at his nipple, his left hand snaking back up Jared’s body. He nimbly drew his fingers across to the other nipple scratching gently at the delicate skin. Jared groaned, the sound was full of need, and he thrust up into Jensen’s fist as he continued to torture him with what he was doing.   
  
Jared was quickly coming apart; he became aware that Jensen was still wearing too many clothes. He managed to gather what was left of his self control, “Jensen, need you naked. Now, please?” Jensen gave another deliberate twist of the wrist making Jared keen, and then the hands were gone. Jared swayed, feeling the loss of contact almost like a physical blow.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Jensen, he seemed unsure about taking off his clothes. His eyes darted towards the lamp as if he wanted the light off then Jared reached for him. He was about to tell him they didn’t have to do this when Jensen began to unbutton his shirt. Jared stopped him; the smaller man looked at him pleadingly. He didn’t want this to end but he was embarrassed by the damage Matt had done to him.  
  
Jared took over unbuttoning the shirt, slowly slipping it from Jensen’s shoulders. He cautiously moved his hands down Jensen’s body, checking that there was no discomfort when he touched him. Instead, Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at the touch. Jared reached for the T-shirt and gently pulled at it; Jensen raised his arms and the T-shirt was removed. Jensen let his arms fall to his side and he looked down at the floor. His body was still covered in bruises, a lingering reminder of Matt’s presence. Jared continued to undress him; he had no intention of mentioning Matt’s name. There was no place for him here in this room and he was going to do his best to try and make Jensen forget what had happened.   
  
Soon the rest of his clothes had joined Jared’s on the floor as he pulled him to his chest, the feel of Jensen’s skin against his own was exhilarating. Jared moved back. He gently stroked Jensen’s shoulder and then he kissed it, “I think you are gorgeous, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And as a masked avenger I need a sidekick. Care to apply for the position?” Jensen turned to look at him, surprise clear on his face. He saw Jared was smiling at him, no pity or disgust there and before he knew it Jared began to cover him with kisses. Each kiss was soft and barely there. By the time Jared had dropped to his knees in front of him Jensen felt as if his skin was on fire, each kiss fanning the flames even more.  
  
Jared was kissing his hip and Jensen felt dizzy at the touch. Strong hands were holding him in place, helping to keep him grounded; he felt as if he was flying. Then Jared moved across from his hip and in one swift movement Jared engulfed the head of his cock with his lips. Jensen let out a gasp and his hands gripped Jared’s head, his fingers threaded in his hair. Jared moved with aching slowness down the length of his cock and then he pulled back so only the head was in his mouth. God! It felt amazing; his tongue pressed against the sensitive glands under the head. Then there was a gentle scrape of teeth as Jared moved down again.  
  
Jared hummed softly as he sucked Jensen’s cock, his mouth watering at the taste of him. The sharp tang of pre-come exploded on his tongue when he flicked the slit. Jensen was moaning now and his knees buckled slightly when Jared adjusted his throat and he took Jensen all the way down. He felt a gentle pull on his hair and he could hear Jensen’s voice, “Please... Jared...Fuck...I need you, shit. I need you to fuck me. Please Jay, now!” Jared slowly pulled his mouth off Jensen’s cock. He stood and Jensen clung to him, his breath coming in harsh pants.  
  
Jared wrapped his arms round him and waited for him to get his breathing back under control. When Jensen’s breathing had slowed Jared moved them to the bed, laying him in the middle. He climbed on the bed beside him and once more he began to kiss Jensen. This time when Jared kissed him, Jensen’s tongue swirled back and a duel began, neither man backing down. Jensen let his hands trace down the length of Jared’s back before he grabbed his ass. He pulled Jared down and he arched upwards. Their cocks rubbed together, the friction causing both men to moan as Jared rocked down and Jensen moved up to meet him.   
  
Jared managed to break away. He looked down into Jensen’s face. He was flushed and his eyes burned with need, his pupils blown so there was almost no green within, just a hint of the jade that Jared found so beautiful. His lips were kiss swollen and ran his tongue along his bottom lip as if trying to taste where Jared had kissed him.  
  
“I...we need.... lube... condoms... hang on.” Jared climbed off Jensen and rolled over towards his bedside table and on the second attempt he opened the drawer. Jensen was being cruel; he’d followed him and had just licked the back of his neck and was gently sucking on his shoulder, “Stop that...no.... hold on... I got the drawer open...carry on...on God! Do that again!” Jensen had slipped his hand over Jared’s hip and his fingers were tracing the vein on his cock.  
  
Jared managed to get his hands on the bottle of lube. With a yell of triumph he got it out of the drawer and handed it over his shoulder to Jensen. While he rummaged around for a condom he heard Jensen ask, “Pina colada flavoured lube, really?” Jared’s fingers closed over the condom and he looked over his shoulder to explain. He was just in time to see Jensen flick the cap open, pour some on his finger and suck the finger into his mouth.  
  
Jared was so busy staring at what Jensen was doing, he never realized how close he was to the edge of the bed until he fell off. As he lay on the floor clutching the condom, he heard laughter; he rolled onto his back to see Jensen, looking over the edge of the bed at him. “What are you doing down there? I thought we were having sex up here?” Jensen’s laughter filled the room.  
  
“I thought I might like a change of scenery while I planned to make this the most earth-shattering, soul-searing, sexually-intense experience you’ve ever had. How am I doing so far?” Jared replied from the floor.  
  
“Well, at the moment I’d settle for both of us making it through the experience without broken bones, but so far you’re doing brilliantly. And what flavour is the condom? A slow, comfortable screw?” Jensen shuffled back to the middle of the bed.  
  
Jared climbed back on the bed, lay beside him and said, “No, it’s a Harvey Wallbanger. Blame Chad, he bought ‘em for my birthday in an attempt to get me to go out and get laid. I really must thank him one day.” Jared grinned.  
  
Jensen handed back the bottle of lube and Jared looked at him, “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can just lie here and make out.” Suddenly inner Chad was back, howling at the suggestion.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, “Well, we can lie here and look longingly at one another or you can make use of Chad’s lovely thoughtful birthday present. Which would you prefer?” As he spoke, Jensen dragged his fingers down Jared’s chest before running a finger from the tip to the base of his cock, making it twitch at the touch.  
  
Jared returned the favour, his hand skimming down Jensen’s body before settling on his hip. He leant forward and captured Jensen’s lips with his own. The kiss was long, deep and passionate and finally inner Chad stopped whimpering and sighed happily.   
  
Jared worked his way down Jensen’s body, kissing him as he went, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that escaped from those lips. He flipped the lid off the lube and, coating his fingers, he gently stroked Jensen’s inner thigh before slowly circling Jensen’s tight hole. Jared moved higher and nibbled at his nipples, enjoying the other man squirming beneath him.   
  
He could feel Jensen’s erection digging into his hip as he sought out friction to help with the need coursing through him. Jared moved higher once more and kissed his neck tenderly. He could hear Jensen pleading with him softly to just do something, and with that request made, he slowly pushed a finger inside.   
  
Jensen spread his legs wider and planted his feet down on the bed, rocking down onto Jared’s finger as he began to stretch the tight ring of muscle. Jared took care not to rush the other man, but when the sounds he was making took on a hint of frustration, he added another finger. While he slowly moved and scissored his fingers he kissed Jensen, his tongue flicking in and out of Jensen’s mouth, stealing away the whimpers the other man made.  
  
Jared pulled Jensen closer and withdrew his fingers but this time when he pushed back in there were three fingers. He pushed them deep and twisted them round. When Jensen gasped and arched up Jared knew he had found his goal as he stroked his fingers across Jensen’s prostate.   
  
All Jensen could do was cling to Jared as he drove him mad. Each time he brushed across that bundle of nerves he felt heat flare through his body, he rocked faster against Jared’s fingers. All he could think was - was Jared ever going to fuck him? He was aware of Jared nibbling at his ear, his teeth grazing his ear lobe. He was saying something, but Jensen could barely make out what was being said above the rushing of his blood in his ears.  
  
Jared watched as Jensen started to come apart as he pumped his fingers in and out, twisting them slowly before plunging them back in and hitting his prostate. He watched as Jensen bit down on his lip, sweat beading on his upper lip. When Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s ear he whispered, “Jen, are you ready?” He didn’t receive an answer but by the whimpers and the way he was writhing Jared took it that Jensen was more than ready.  
  
He slowly withdrew his fingers and Jensen moaned at the loss, his eyes opened and he looked at Jared, his eyes filled with need. Finally he found his voice. “For God’s sake, Jared, please....” the voice was low, hoarse and full of desire.  
  
Jared picked up the condom and managed to open it after a couple of attempts, the lube on his fingers making the packet slippery. Jensen quirked an eyebrow at Jared, he was just about to resort to ripping the packet open with his teeth when it tore. He gave a whoop of triumph as he rolled the condom down his cock and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He covered himself with a generous amount of lube; he didn’t want Jensen to feel any discomfort at all.  
  
Jared blanketed Jensen’s body with his own, trying to be careful of the bruises there. Jensen’s hands moved slowly up his back before resting on his shoulders. He moved up and kissed Jared. As they kissed Jensen rocked against him in encouragement. Jared lowered himself until his cock was lined up with Jensen’s entrance.  
  
Jared pushed forward slowly just breaching the hole, the head of his cock stretching Jensen wide. He rocked forward slightly and felt himself glide inside. Jensen was still so tight. He pulled back slightly, hearing Jensen gasp at the stretch then he pushed further forward. Jensen’s hands tightened on his shoulders, “Don’t stop....please Jay” Jensen panted and this time Jared pushed forward until he was completely sheathed inside of him.   
  
Jared stayed still, his heart hammering and he knew if he moved it would all be over too soon. He waited until he was under control; his head had dropped forward and rested against Jensen’s shoulder. He ran his tongue over the skin, tasting salt from the beads of sweat there. He felt the muscles of Jensen’s ass clench round his cock and his hips tilted in an attempt to get Jared to move.  
  
Jared began to thrust slowly, his movements careful and restrained, each thrust deliberately shallow. He lifted his head and looked at Jensen. He met green eyes and he felt a pair of legs wrap round his waist, pulling him deeper. “I’m not that fragile, remember. Now just fuck me, will you.”  
  
Jared pulled back and then slammed forward, his pace picking up, his thrusts more forceful now. He changed the angle and when Jensen threw his head back and keened he knew he’d found his prostate. Jensen’s hips moved in counter point to his and they found a rhythm that was propelling them towards orgasm.  
  
It was all Jensen could do to hang onto Jared as he fucked him. At first he’d been hesitant, afraid he would hurt him. But Jensen knew that the larger man would never hurt him and now Jared was moving without restraint, and his body responded to each powerful drive of his hips. The sensations that coursed through him were almost too much, it had been so long since he’d felt this alive. He didn’t want it to end as he met each of Jared’s thrusts, his hips rocking in time and his legs tightening round his waist.  
  
As Jared’s hips snapped forward hard, striking Jensen’s prostate, he arched off the bed. A scream tore from those full lips and the muscles of his ass squeezed his cock even tighter. Jared could feel his orgasm approaching and he wanted Jensen to come with him. He slowed his pace, deliberately dragging his cock over that bundle of nerves and made Jensen groan. He felt fingers digging into his shoulders, and he knew he’d have his own bruises tomorrow. Jared didn’t care; he kept the slow pace, brushing over Jensen’s prostate time and time again. Jensen was trembling now, his breathing coming in short, sharp pants.  
  
Jensen’s cock was deep red with pre-come spilling from it. Jared wrapped his hand around it and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jensen managed to pull Jared down to kiss him, the kiss was opened mouthed and Jensen’s tongue entwined with Jared’s.  
  
Jared couldn’t hold back any longer, his hips snapped forward rapidly and then he was coming. As he came, he heard Jensen shout and he felt the warmth of Jensen’s come spill over his hand, his ass muscles tightening on his cock, drawing his orgasm from him. Jared’s thrust’s slowed as he fucked Jensen’s through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Jared’s movements stuttered to a halt and he drifted away on waves of pleasure.  
  
Jared found himself lying on top of Jensen; he wondered how he got there. Then he remembered. Shit! He must be squashing him. He tried to push himself up, only to find that Jensen had wrapped his arms round him and felt like he had no intention of letting go. “Jen, come on, I’m squashing you here. Let go.” Jensen shook his head and held tighter as if Jared was a favourite teddy bear.  
  
Jared wasn’t sure what to do. Sure, spending the night wrapped in Jensen’s arms had a great deal of appeal but there were other concerns here - such as waking up and finding themselves fused together in more ways than one. Even worse, Kane breaking in and finding them fused together. Using that terrifying image as inspiration, Jared managed to break free of Jensen’s strong arms and he gently pulled out of Jensen’s ass.   
  
Jensen made a soft noise of protest as Jared pulled away; Jared placed his hand on his chest to calm him. He removed the condom, knotted it and threw it in the trash can. He thought about going to the bathroom to get a washcloth but as he looked over at Jensen he felt his limbs grow heavy with exhaustion. Jensen appeared to be slipping off to sleep; instead, he retrieved his boxers off the floor and then wiped Jensen down and then himself. Jared decided they could take a shower in the morning; he pulled up the comforter and lay beside Jensen. He was just about to move back to the edge of the bed to give the other man space when Jensen moved up against his body. He smiled and curled round the other man.   
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001d5py/)

  
Jensen woke slowly, rolling over to find an empty space where Jared should’ve been. He listened carefully but there was no sound in the apartment. He got out of bed, wincing slightly as his muscles protested from last night’s activities. He smiled as he remembered the reason for his body aching; he dressed quickly to go in search of Jared.  
  
He stepped into the lounge  and he realized he was alone - the dogs and Jared were gone. He sighed. He’d hoped that last night might be the start of something but it looked like he was wrong.  
  
Just then the door opened and Jared was dragged through it by Harley and Sadie. He was carrying a bag of groceries. He saw Jensen and his face lit up with a smile, “Hey, I’m sorry. I was hoping we’d be back before you got up. How are you, Jen? You ok?”  
  
Jensen nodded as he was engulfed by the dogs, “I’m fine. Where did you guys go? I was just about to sneak away.”  
  
“Thank God you didn’t. I was going to make us pancakes but I had nothing to make ‘em with so we went shopping.” Jared put the bag down and walked over to Jensen, his smile growing brighter.   
  
“Jensen, I have two very important questions I want to ask you.”  
  
Jensen smiled nervously, “Well, I like blueberry pancakes if that helps.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down as he did.  
  
“That wasn’t one of the questions but I’ll bear that in mind. I’m kind of a traditional sort of guy, so Jensen Ross Ackles....”  
  
“Hang on. How did you find out by middle name?” Jensen interrupted.  
  
Jared took his hand and continued, “I called Misha now hush. Jensen Ross Ackles, I would like to start dating you. Could I tempt you to go out for a coffee with me some time, maybe even dinner or a movie?” Jared waited for an answer.  
  
Jensen smiled shyly back at him. “Yes. I’d love to go out for a coffee with you. Now what’s the second question?”  
  
Jared stepped closer to him, “The second and more important question is this. Traditionalist or not, do you want to take a shower with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly six months since that first night, and after a very long and steamy shower they’d managed to sneak Jensen back to his place without Kane catching them. Ok, so they had to get Aldis and Misha to run interference, but at least Kane hadn’t had another reason to kill Jared.  
  
Jared had been true to his word and very soon the two men were dating. There were trips to the movies, nights in watching DVDs and all the while Jared was trying his hardest to be the complete opposite of Matt. In the end, Jensen had told him to stop trying so hard and just be himself. After that particular conversation things had gone much smoother.  
  
Matt still cast a shadow over him; there were nights when he woke up tangled in the sheets of Jared’s bed bathed in a cold sweat. But Jared was always there holding him, whispering “It’s alright, Jen; he’s gone, he won’t be coming back.” At first there more of those nights than peaceful ones, but now, gradually, those nights were becoming the exception rather than the rule.  
  
Jensen finally knew he was breaking free of Matt when he and Jared had their first fight. It had been pretty spectacular. Like most fights it was over something stupid and Jensen had really lost his temper. There had been shouting, arm waving, and language that would’ve made Kane blush. Jared was giving as good as he got.  
  
Suddenly Jared went quiet and Jensen froze. Shit! Had he gone too far? He should’ve remembered his place. He steeled himself in preparation for the first blow to land. Jared just looked at him, “Dear God! Do you know just how fucking hot you are when you get angry? Jen, I’m sorry for whatever I said. Now I think we should go and have hot, sweaty, frantic, make-up sex right now.”  
  
“Excuse me? Jay, I’m in the wrong here. Dude, don’t apologize.” He started to grin at Jared who was still staring at him.  
  
“Do I look as if I care if I was right? Can we please get to the hot and sweaty make-up sex now?” With that, Jared had taken his hand and pulled him to the bedroom, taking off his clothes off as they went. Jensen had to admit that he occasionally started a fight just for the make-up sex but he’d never tell Jared that.  
  
Then there was moving in with Jared. They had been drifting along quite happily, with Jensen spending most of his time at Jared’s. Finally one weekend the shop door opened and Kane walked in. Jensen was supposed to be round at his, helping him with his book work, but he’d forgotten and was helping Jared instead. The moment the door had opened, Jared had found Jensen wrapped round his ankles while he squeaked, “Oh shit! Hide me.”  
  
Jared had leant forward, trying for an air of nonchalance but the effect was spoiled by the tense expression on his face. “Hi there, Kane, can I help you with something?”  
  
Kane stood on the other side of the counter, “No, I’ve just come looking for my friend, Jensen. You know, the hot vet who works for Jim, spends all his spare time hiding here. I don‘t suppose you’ve seen him today.” Kane smiled sweetly. Jared shook his head furiously, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Kane just stepped closer to the counter, bent over it and looked down at Jensen, “Listen Ackles, why don’t ya just move in with the guy? You spend all of your damn time here. You know that hiding place didn’t work the first time you tried it. You’re over six foot tall, dude, and no matter how big Sasquatch is I can still see ya. Oh and Jared, we really need to have a little chat.” With that, he turned round and walked out.  
  
Jensen stood up slowly and watched his friend leave. He looked over at Jared who had gone green and patted him on the arm “Don’t worry, Jay. Me an’ the guys won’t let Kane maul you too badly. So can I move in with you? Or should I just keep pretending to go home every once in a while for the sake of appearances.” Jensen helped Jared out of the shop so he could lie down until he stopped whimpering.  
  
“What I don’t get is you faced down a homicidal ghost for me, and Kane scares the crap out of you.” Jensen said as he fed him another gummi bear later that night.   
  
Jared chewed the piece of candy, “What can I say? Ghosts are easy to deal with. You just need to convince them to let go, or in Matt’s case give them a push. Somehow, I don’t think I’ll ever convince Kane to let go of protecting you. And besides, if I ever hurt you I think Aldis and Misha will help him dismember and then dispose of my body. And I kinda like my body in one piece, thank you.”  
  


Jensen laughed and kissed Jared, “Well, that makes two of us who like your body in one piece; I’ll protect you from the big  bad Kane."  Jared pouted at him and Jensen just laughed harder.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001fqez/)

  
The day Jensen moved in, Jared was never left alone for more than thirty seconds with Kane. Either he, Misha, or Aldis got between them. They were just bringing in the last of the boxes, when Kane stood in front of Jared with an evil grin on his face. “Ok kid, you’ve gotten away with it for long enough. It’s time for the chat.”  
  
Jared stood rooted to the spot, a look of terror in his eyes. From behind Kane came Misha’s voice. “Hey Jen, have you got any popcorn? It’s been a long time since I watched Kane threaten someone.”  
  
Kane went to open his mouth again when Aldis started to speak, “Kane, can you move to your left? I want to film this so I can upload it to YouTube. “ Kane turned to glare at the three men.  
  
Satisfied there would be no more interruptions he went to begin his patented if you hurt Jensen speech when Jared stepped forward.  
  
“Listen Kane. I know I’m supposed to be scared of you right about now, but I need help, dude! I mean, he might look like an angel but seriously, he’s driving me up the wall. First of all, why didn’t you tell me about the singing? All he does is sing; in the shower; when he’s cooking; it’s just constant. Plus, he keeps changing the tune. Just when I think I’ve got it he switches songs.  
  
That’s not all! He keeps putting his feet on me when we’re in bed together, and fuck, they’re freezing. Just as I’m going to sleep he puts his feet on me. It’s like sleeping with a corpse. Speaking of being in bed together - he hogs all the covers and cocoons himself in them. I have to wrestle even the tiniest scrap of cover off him.....Oh, and when we’re making ....”   
  
Jared never got chance to finish what he was saying. Kane held up his hand, his face a mask of horror. He turned and took the box out of Jensen’s arms. “Well, come on. We ain’t got all day. I’m sure those two have got plenty to talk about.” He walked away slowly, trying not to run.  
  
Misha and Aldis followed him, both men were grinning. As they disappeared Jared heard Aldis say “Man, I wish I’d filmed Kane’s face when Jared started to talk about them in bed. It was priceless.”  
  
Jensen moved forward and hugged Jared. He sagged in Jensen’s arms, “I really thought he was going to kill me, Jen. By the way, brilliant idea to start talking about us like that. How did you know it was going to work?”  
  
“Simple. Kane loves me like a brother, and like a brother he really can’t handle any details of what happens in my bedroom. See. I told you I’d protect you from the big bad Kane. Come on, let’s go and finish unpacking.”  
  
Jensen looked around Geeks R Us; it was a busy Saturday afternoon and he was helping out. He loved working in the shop with Jared when he had the chance, and at the moment he watched as Jared was having a very animated conversation with someone. Jensen was lost in thought as he watched the man he loved.  
  
He’d gotten used to such scenes over the past few months and hardly paid attention to it anymore. There were times when Jared had needed his help with his unseen visitors and Jensen had been swept along helping with research and was very happy he could help. He became aware of a customer trying to attract Jared’s attention. He walked over to the man, “Good afternoon, can I help you with something?”   
  
The man turned to him, he was holding a DVD, “I was just wondering how much this was, please?”  
  
Jensen took the DVD off him, “I’ll just go and find out for you....”He noticed the man was looking at Jared as Jared appeared to be talking to thin air. Jensen guided the man away with a smile, “You’ll have to excuse my partner. He’s just helping someone else at the moment.”


End file.
